Karena Aku Mencintaimu
by jongtaemyung
Summary: [Hunkai Sekai Chankai Hunbaek Chanbaek] [CH 8 UP] Aku mempunyai alasan kenapa aku menikahimu, tapi ketahuilah, alasan itu bukanlah karena aku mencintaimu. Gs. Sehun Jongin
1. Chapter 1

" **Karena Aku Mencintaimu"**

 **Cast: Kim Jongin and Oh Sehun**

 **Genre: Hurt, Romance.**

 **Author: jongtaemyung**

 **Length: Chaptered**

 **Rating: T**

 **Typo bertebaran**

 **.**

" _ **Because I love you.. now must go not because I hate you but on the contrary, you're the one who hates... you never loved me."**_

.

Bocah kecil itu mengucek matanya. Ia menguap begitu lebar lalu setelahnya bangun dari tidurnya dan melihat adiknya yang masih berusia empat bulan itu menangis kencang. Bocah tampan itu membelalak melihat adiknya yang berkeringat banyak. Selimut yang tadi menyelimuti tubuh mungilnya kini jatuh ke lantai.

Dengan cekatan ia mengambil selimut tersebut lalu menyelimuti tubuh adiknya yang menggigil kedinginan. Untuk ukuran bocah berumur lima tahun itu, ia tentu tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Saat ini ia sungguh berharap agar ibunya cepat-cepat pulang dari tempat kerjanya. Karena tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, ia malah ikut-ikutan menangis. Memeluk sang adik sambil menangis.

Suara decitan pintu membuat bocah tampan itu memekik senang. Itu pasti ibunya! Dengan cepat ia turun dari ranjang dan menghampiri pintu utama. Dan benar saja, ia dapat melihat wajah ibunya yang terlihat begitu kelelahan. "Mama!" panggil bocah tersebut lalu menghampiri sang ibu. Jongin tidak ingin membuat anaknya khawatir langsung saja melempar senyuman manisnya.

"Haowen, kenapa belum tidur?" Jongin melirik jam dinding yang terpasang menunjukkan jam sepuluh malam. Ia dapat melihat bekas air mata yang telah mengering di pipi sang anak. Jongin tiba-tiba panik. "sayang, ada apa? Kenapa kau menagis?" Jongin bertanya khawatir. Haowen memeluk Jongin dengan erat.

"Adik bayi thakit..." Mata Jongin membelalak lebar sebelum melepas pelukan Haowen dan berlari menuju kamar. Jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat. Ia takut terjadi sesuatu pada anaknya. Ia sangat takut. Ia lalu menyalakan lampu kamar dan melihat anaknya yang sedang menagis kencang. Dengan cepat ia menggendong Taeoh. Menimang-nimangnya berharap bayi mungil itu berhenti menangis.

Lalu dengan perlahan membaringkan tubuh ringkih Taeoh di atas ranjang. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Taeoh lalu mulai menyusui bayi tersebut. "Ma... Hao takut adik bayi kenapa-kenapa." Jongin tersnyum ke arah Haowen dan menyuruh anaknya tidur di samping Taeoh. Bocah tersebut hanya mengangguk.

"Ma.. Hao kangen papa," Jongin tiba-tiba terdiam begitu perkataan tersebut keluar dari mulut sang anak. Tangannya berhenti mengusap punggung Taeoh. Haowen menatap ibunya sedih. Setiap kali ia membahas tentang ayahnya,sang ibu pasti akan diam tidak akan menjawab.

Jongin kembali mengusap punggung Taeoh menenangkan berharap anaknya tidur lelap dan besok pagi bisa sehat kembali. "Ini sudah malam Haowen, kau besok sekolah,"

"Hao ingin beltemu dengan papa, ma.." Jongin merasakan sakit yang begitu menusuk hatinya sehingga menimbulkan efek sesak yang tak pernah berhenti. Hatinya begitu tergores. "Lalu kenapa kau dulu lebih memilih ikut dengan mama daripada papa? Kalau kau ingin, besok mama akan antar Hao kepada papa dan kau bisa tinggal dengan papamu selama yang kau inginkan,"

Haowen terisak. Ia hanya ingin bertemu dengan ayahnya, ia tidak mau hidup tanpa ibunya. Tapi jika boleh, ia ingin sekali hidup bersama ayah dan ibunya seperti dulu. Hidup dengan begitu kecukupan bahkan mungkin berlebihan. Ia masih terlalu kecil hingga tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di antara kedua orang tuanya.

"Berhenti menangis! Mama pasti akan membawamu ke papa!" Haowen memilih diam. Ia tahu pasti ibunya sedang marah sekarang. Ia diam dan memilih untuk tidur. Air mata Jongin menetes begitu saja. Ia ingin berteriak namun tidak bisa. Ia ingin menyalahkan Tuhan. Kenapa hidupnya yang sekarang benar-benar hancur?! Jika waktu bisa diputar kembali, ia tidak ingin dipertemukan dengan bajingan seperti Oh Sehun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc**

 **a/n:**

 **hello~~ sebenernya niatnya mau hiatus, eh malah bikin prolog beginian haha.. ini cerita baru? Ya, masih fresh banget kk~ aku tau ini ceritanya pasaran banget, idenya pun mengalir begitu aza, jadi aku tunggu, kalo reviewnya positif akan aku usahain lanjut ya:3 maapkeun dikit ginih, kan masih prolog qaqa:D Oh iya, kemaren papih ulang tahun ya.. happy bday pih~ *telat* jujur nih, aku lagi males bangt update ff ku, kalo mau pilih, update yang apa? Satu aja ya hehe ...**

 **okayyy.. ini lanjut gak? wkwkw**

 **jongtaemyung**


	2. Rain

**Karena aku mencintaimu. Chaptered**

 **1: Rain**

 **SeJong! HunKai! SeKai HunJong!**

 **Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, baby Hao, baby Taeoh, Baekhyun**

 **And others**

 **Rated: T**

 **GS! Bad language, romance, hurt**

 **Sorry for typo(s)**

 **-Jongtaemyung-**

" _ **Kau tahu kenapa aku suka hujan? Maka akan banyak sekali jawaban yang akan aku lontarkan kepadamu."**_

 _..._

 _Saat itu hujan deras. Tetes demi tetes air berjatuhan dari langit menerpa seluruh tubuhnya. Kepalanya menengadah menatap langit yang sekarang terlihat begitu gelap. Seseorang dengan payung biru mendekatinya lalu tanpa pikir panjang berdiri di sampingnya begitu dekat. Jongin menoleh dan mendapati seorang pria tampan sedang tersenyum ke arahnya._

 _Jongin terpaku di tempat karena wajah tampan serta senyuman yang ditujukkan pria di sampingnya untuk dirinya. Ia juga baru menyadari jika tubuhnya tak lagi diterpa guyuran air. Ia buru-buru tersadar dan sedikit berdehem meski deheman tersebut tidak akan terdengar. "Apa yang kau lakukan di tengah hujan deras seperti ini?"_

 _Jongin merinding mendengar suara pria di sampingnya yang begitu lembut serta berat di waktu yang bersamaan. Suara itu benar-benar menggetarkan hatinya._ _ **'Kenapa engkau ciptakan suara semerdu itu?'**_

" _Hei, apa kau mendengarku?" Jongin tersentak karena ucapan serta tangan pria tersebut yang menyentuh pundaknya dengan gerakan pelan. Sekali lagi ia tertegun saat mata mereka beradu. Jongin lebih dulu memalingkan wajahnya. "Maaf, aku sedikit melamun..." pria di sampingnya hanya menganggukmengerti. Tak lama kemudian pria itu kembali membuka suara._

" _siapa namamu?" Jongin menggigit bibirnya saat pria di sampingnya mengulurkan tangannya. Ia balas menjabat tangan besar milik pria tersebut._

" _Kim Jongin," jawab Jongin begitu saja._

" _Oh Sehun," lalu jabatan tangan mereka lepas begitu saja. Suasana canggung pun kini datang. Jongin berdiri tidak nyaman di samping Sehun, dengan gerakan pelan ia bergeser agar sedikit menjauh dari pria tampan di sampingnya. Sehun menyadari pergerakan Jongin yang menjauh darinya. "Kenapa?" tanya Sehun lembut. Jongin menghembuskan nafasnya._

" _Tidak," balasnya. Sehun tidak dapat memungkiri bahwa dirinya juga sebenarnya canggung. Namun harus bagaimana lagi? Dengan gerakan pelan ia menggeser tubuhnya untuk dekat dengan Jongin dan memayungi tubuh mereka berdua. "kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."_

' _ **Siapakah sebenarnya pria ini?'**_ _batin Jongin._

" _Aku melupakan pertanyaanmu. Bisakah kau mengulanginya?"_

" _Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" sehun mengulangi pertanyaannya._

" _Aku sedang menunggu bus." Balas Jongin. sebenarnya ia tidak begitu suka berbincang dengan orang asing. Dan demi apa! Pria bernama Oh Sehun itu terlihat seperti pria yang sangat kaya. Jongin tidak begitu suka bergaul dengan orang kaya. Menurutnya, apa yang dipikikan mereka tidak setara dengan apa yang ia pikirkan. Ia lebih menyukai sesuatu yang sederhana dan tidak berlebihan._

 _Jongin harap suatu saat nanti ia bisa menikah dengan pria sederhana dan tentu saja romantis. Bukan pria yang kaya raya lalu setelah itu membuangnya. "Ini bukan halte bus," Jongin mengangguk enggan membuka hanya terkekeh pelan. Di matanya, Jongin adalah gadis yang cantik dan manis di saat yang bersamaan._

 _Dia juga terligat lebih dingin dari gadis-gadis yang pernah Sehun temui. Mungkin ia akan beruntung jika bisa berteman dekat dengan Jongin ataupun lebih? "Hujan semakin deras, aku yakin sekali ini tidak akan berhenti dalam waktu dekat. Kau terlihat kedinginan, bagaimana kalau aku mengantarmu pulang?" Jongin menolehkan wajahnya ke arah menatap datar ke arahnya._

 _Sehun berdehem karena Jongin tidak kunjung membuka suara dan hanya menatap datar ke arahnya. Lalu gadis itu tersenyum membuat ia bingung. "Tidak, akan lebih baik untukku menunggu bus datang, kau bisa pergi sekarang." Usir Jongin dengan lembut. Kepalanya menatap lurus ke depan. Sehun mendesah kecewa. Dari ini Sehun tahu, Kim Jongin adalah gadis yang sangat keras kepala.s_

" _Wajahmu terlihat pucat, aku tahu kau pasti kedinginan. Lagipula aku tidak masalah mengantarmu pulang," Jongin tidak membalas. Ia membungkuk ke arah Sehun dan meninggalkan pemuda itu sendirian. Sehun tersentak lalu mengejar Jongin yang berjalan menjauhinya. Tangannya mencekal pergelangan tangan gadis tersebut. "Apa kau gila? Ini hujan deras! Apa kau berniat menyakiti dirimu sendiri?!" bentak Sehun dan itu sungguh membuat Jongin menatap tidak percaya ke arahnya._

 _Jongin menatap Sehun yang sedang menatapnya dengan raut khawatir. Ia tertegun. Matanya terkunci oleh manik hitam Sehun. bibirnya terkatup rapat sekaan-akan terkunci. Tubuhnya membeku tak mampu untuk digerakkan. Wajah di depannya. Kenapa dia begitu tampan? Tangan Jongin bergerak pelan menuju dadanya. Di dalam sana, jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat._

' _ **Apa aku jatuh cinta?'**_

 **OOo**

Haowen meringkuk di atas ranjang. Ibunya sudah menyuruh untuk pergi ke sekolah, namun bocah tersebut menolaknya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat menandakan ia sedang menangis. "Haowen, berangkat sekolah ya? Mama akan mengantarmu. Mama sudah menyiapkan air hangat dan seragam Haowen," Jongin tetap membujuk bocah tampan itu.

Yang dibujuk menggelengkan kepalanya dengan isakan kecil. Jongin mendesah pelan. Ia tahu apa yang diinginkan anaknya tersebut. setelah setengah tahun perceraiannya dengan Sehun, Haowen sama sekali belum bertemu dengan sang ayah. Jongin tentu saja tidak akan mengizinkan anaknya untuk bertemu dengan Sehun. Ia membenci Sehun melebihi apa yang paling ia benci di dunia ini.

"Papa..." Jongin ingin berteriak dengan kencang di depan wajah sang anak. Namun ia mengurungkan niatan gilanya tersebut. ia memijit kepalanya yang mendadak pening. Taeoh demamnya belum turun meski panasnya tidak tinggi seperti tadi malam, dan sekarang Haowen merengek minta bertemu dengan sang ayah. Mereka tidak memiliki kendaraan pribadi. Untuk menuju ke rumah Sehun, memerlukan kurang lebih tiga jam menggunakan bus. Belum lagi Sehun berangkat kerja atau tidak.

Jongin berencana untuk cuti hari ini dikarenakan Taeoh sakit. Rencananya ia hanya akan fokus mengurus Taeoh. Namun setan ciliknya tidak membiarkan itu terjadi. "Mama, Hao ingin beltemu dengan papa.." Jongin tidak menjawab. Ia mengambil baju lalu mengenakannya dengan lesu. Haowen tahu, ibunya tidak akan menolak keinginannya.

Dengan mata berbinar-binar, ia mengusap lelehan iar matanya lalu beranjak dari ranjang. "Mama, kita mau beltemu dengan papa?"Jongin hanya mengangguk dan membuahkan pekikan senang dari sang anak.

 **Ooo**

Jongin memencet bel rumah yang dulu sempat ia tinggali. Jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat. Ia tidak siap untuk bertemu dengan Sehun.

CKLEK...

Oh Sehun muncul dengan membuka pintu. Pria itu tidak berangkat bekerja ternyata. Haowen berlari menubruk sang ayah.

"PAPA!" Sehun tentu saja terkejut mendapati anaknya yang berkunjung. Ia dapat melihat wanita yang berdiri sekitar satu meter di hadapannya. Jongin. Ada sesuatu di hatinya yang sakit melihat wanita yang dulu pernah menjadi istrinya sekarang terlihat sangat kurus, kurang terawat dan sangat menyedihkan. Matanya jatuh pada bayi yang sedang digendong Jongin.

Sehun masih ingat saat cerai dengan Jongin, wanita itu sedang mengandung tujuh bulan. Ia ingin bertanya, bagaimana kabarnya? Namun ia tidak bisa. "Hao, mama pergi dulu, nanti sore mama pasti akan menjemputmu." Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Jongin berbalik pergi. Ia tidak ingin terlihat lemah! Ia tidak ingin Oh Sehun melihat dirinya meneteskan air mata. Ia tidak ingin Oh Sehun menginjak harga dirinya.

Dari kejauhan, Sehun dapat melihat pundak Jongin yang bergetar hebat. Tidak, ia tidak akan mengejarnya. Karena bagaimanapun, dia bukan lagi tanggung jawabnya.

 **oOo**

"Maafkan papa karena tidak pernah mengunjungimu," ujar Sehun sambil mengelus rambut Haowen dengan lembut. Haowen mendekat ke arahnya lalu melayangkan ciuman singkat di pipi sanag ayah. Dapat Sehun lihat wajah anaknya yang terkesan sedang menahan tangisan. "Hao lindu papa.. tapi mama tidak pelnah mengizinkan Hao beltemu dengan papa.." adu bocah tersebut.

Sehun menguk ludahnya mendengar penuturan dari sang anak. Bukan, ia tidak bermaksud enggan mengunjungi Haowen, hanya saja ia tidak tahu sekarang Jongin tinggal di mana. Nomor ponselnya pun sudah tidak aktif lagi. Sehun yakin sekali wanita itu telah mengganti nomrnya. "Hao sekarang tinggal di mana hmm?" tanya Sehun, tangannya sibuk mengelus punggung sang anak. Haowen hanya menggeleng tidak tahu.

Sehun mendesah kecewa. Ia tidak menyalahkan Haowen, karena ada banyak sekali kota di Korea Selatan. Bocah tersebut hanya tinggal bersama sang ibu tanpa bertanya dia tinggal di kota mana.

"Papa, Hao, mama dan adik bayi tinggal di lumah yang thangat kecil, padahal Hao ingin tiggal di tempat bethal thepeti dulu," Sehun meringis mendengar ucapan Haowen. Matanya kini berubah menjadi sendu. Apakah mereka hidup di tempat yang layak? "Hao theling digigit nyamuk!" adunya lagi. Ia memperlihatkan bink-bintik merah yang ada di lengannya.

Hati Sehun tercubit. Seberapa menderitanya mereka? Apa dia begitu jahat? "Selamat pagi sayang," baik Sehun maupun Haowen menatap ke arah wanita yang baru saja keluar dari kamar. Haowen hanya terdiam. Kalau boleh jujur, bocah tersebut ketakutan melihat wanita yang sedang berbadan dua tersebut. "Siapa dia?" tanya wanita tersebut. Sehun berdehem.

"Dia anakku," balas Sehun singkat. Wanita itu hanya ber'oh' ria. Wanita itu menatap Haowen dengan tatapan mengejek. Ia melemparkan tatapan merendahkan kepada bocah tersebut. "Oh... jadi dia adalah anakmu dengan wanita miskin dan menjijikan itu?"

"Jangan menyebutnya seperti itu!" Baekhyun –wanita tersebut- tersentak karena suaminya membela mantan istrinya itu. Ia mendengus tidak suka dan menatap sehun dengan tajam. Apa-apaan dia?! "Papa.. dia thiapa?' tanya Haowen takut-takut. Ia menatap Baekhyun dengan raut ketakutan. Sehun memegang pundak bocah tersebut.

"Haowen belum sarapan?" dengan sengaja ia mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia pikir tidak ada gunanya ia mengatakan semuanya pada Haowen. Anak tersebut pasti tidak akan mengerti dengan penjelasannya. Hei, ia masih terlalu kecil. "Belum," balasnya sambil menggeleng pelan. Baekhyun yang melihatnya ingin sekali mengusir bocah tersebut agar pergi.

Sehun yang menyadari aura tidak senang dari Baekhyun segera menyuruh istrinyauntuk istirahat saja di kamar. Wanita tersebut hendak menolak, namun tatapan tajam yang diberkan Sehun membuat ia mau tidak mau harus menurut. Setelah kepergian Baekhyun, Sehun menggendong Haowen menuju ruang makan. Ia melirik jam tangan yang melingkar manis di tangan kirinya menunjukkan pukul sembilan pagi. Ia mendudukkan Haowen di salah satu kursi yang ada di meja makan.

Sehun mengambil selembar roti dan mengolesinya dengan selai kacang. "Kenapa belum sarapan?" Haowen menggigit bibirnya.

"Mama belum memathak." Balasnya jujur. Bocah itu melahap sarapannya dengan semangat. Sehun mengelus rambut sang anak dengan perhatian. Ia dapat melihat tubuh Haowen yang tidak segemuk dulu. Bocah tersebut lebih kurus dari sebelumnya. Lagi-lagi Sehun meringis. Demi apapun, ia sangat mengkhawatirkan mereka!

Sehun juga ingin melihat seperti apa rupa anak bungsunya. Apa dia sangat mirip dengannya atu Jongin? "Haowen, seperti apa wajah adik bayi?" tanya Sehun mmbuat bocah tersebut berhenti mengunyah makanannya. Matanya sangat berbinar-binar. Sehun yang melihat ikut tersenyum.

"Adik bayi thangat imut dan menggemathkan! Dia benal-benal milip dengan mama!" Sehun terkekeh mendengar penjelasan Haowen. Ia jadi penasaran dengan rupa sang anak. Namun lagi-lagi kenyataan menyadarkannya, Jongin tidak akan mau bertemu dengannya. Haowen menangkap kesedihan diwajah sang ayah. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya lalu bertanya.

"Papa kenapa?" tanyanya. Sehun tersadar dari lamuanan dan hanya menggeleng. Ia menyuruh Haowen untuk melanjutkan sarapannya dan bocah tersebut hanya mengangguk. "Papa.. Haowen ingin pelgi jalan-jalan, tapi mama thelalu menolak. Mama tidak punya waktu untuk Hao dan adik bayi. Mama thelalu pulang thetelah Hao dan adik bayi tidul," ujarya cemberut.

Sehun terkejut dengan ucapan Haowen. Ya, memang dulu sebelum mereka cerai, Sehun melarang Jongin untuk bekerja. Dan sekarang, Jongin bekerja hinga larut? Sehun tidak tahu harus merespon apa. "Nanti siang papa akan mengajak Hao jalan-jalan,"

"Benalkah?!" Sehun hanya mngangguk. Bocah itu memekik senang.

 **oOo**

Jongin membaringkan tubuh Taeoh di ranjang. Ia ganti pakaian bayi tersebut dengan pakaian yang tidak terlalu tebal. Ia berjalan menuju dapur untuk membuat susu buat sang buah hati. Panasnya tidak terlalu tinggi seperti semalam. Ia benar-benar bersyukur karena Tuhan masih sayang padanya. Jongin tersenyum melihat Taeoh yang mengerjapkan matanya begitu melihat dia.

Jongin memberikan susu botol tersebut. ia memeganginya dan Taeoh meminumnya dengan lahap. "Cepat sembuh, sayang." Jongin mengecup kening tersebut. Ia tersenyum, setidaknya ia masih memiliki orang-orang yang dicintainya. Taeoh menjauhkan mulutnya dan enggan untuk minum lagi. "Taeoh sudah kenyang hmm?" Jongin menaruh botol susu itu di atas meja nakas.

Ia ciumi wajah bayinya dengan gemas dan membuat Taeoh terkekeh geli. Jongin tersenyum bahagia. "Baby harus tidur," lalu menyelimuti tubuh Taeoh. Bayi tersebut terlihat menguap dan membuat Jongin tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumannya. Ia bersyukur karena wajah Taeoh mirip dengannya, berbeda dengan Haowen yang seperti kopian Sehun.

Teringat dengan Haowen membuat Jongin juga teringat dengan Sehun. ia yakin sekali Haowen sedang bersenag-senang di sana. Jongin sadar, ia tidak bisa memberikan apa yang bisa Sehun berikan kepada Haowen. Ia sempat mengkhawatirkan Haowen saat anak itu lebih memilih hidup dengannya daripada dengan Sehun. Jongin tahu Haowen sangat manja.

Sehun memiliki semuanya. Sedangkan Jongin? dia tidak punya apa-apa selain anak-anaknya. Ia bahkan tidak mempunyai saudara satu pun. Ia sejak kecil hidup di panti hingga akhirnya ia bertemu dengan Sehun dan menikah dengan pria itu. Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tidak ingin mengingat apa pun itu tentang Sehun.

Jongin melirik jam dinding yang terpasang di kamarnya menunjukkan pukul dua siang. Ia berniat untuk tidur. Ia merasa sangat lelah. Dengan perlahan ia membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Taeoh. Mendekap sang anak dan mulai mengarungi mimpi.

 **To be continued~**

 **Ini update cepet ya kkk~ berhubung aku lagi libur panjang pasca UN mungkin aku akan sering update haha. Aku bakal fokus sama ff ini, doain aja semoga bisa nyampe end, ga brenti di tengah jalan ^^ pengin post di wattpad juga, tapi ko kayanya ribet ya? Apa akunya yg oon -_-**

 **Duh, ga nyangka respon kalian bikin aku jadi makin makin semangat^^ chap ini kurang memuaskan? Yup! Review ditunggu banget loh..**

 **Btw, mau bales review yang maren~**

 **Kaisya: aku usahain engga hiatus kok, calm kk~**

 **Sheehun: ini fast update ya dear:***

 **Kenkai: gatau tuh nini diapain Sehun wkwkw.**

 **Hunkailovers: suka jugaaa ya^^**

 **Kim sooyiee: oke ini udah dilanjut:***

 **KJISM: oke ini udah dilanjut, jangan bosen bosen yaa^^**

 **Novisaputri09: nanti bakalan dibahas kok kenapa HunKai cerai:D**

 **Park RinHyun-Uchiha: yups mereka cerai :D**

 **PeriRumah: ff lain mungkin akan dilanjut kok. Oke semangaaattt!**

 **Jongiebottom: ada apa dengan mereka? Wkwkw. Yassh ini lanjut^^**

 **Lightdarklord88: ini udah lanjut, sayang~~ hehe**

 **Hkhs9488: baby sitter? Insya Allah dilanjut. Doaian aja ya hehe..**

 **NunaaBaozie: ada niatan lanjutin ff yang lain kok^^**

 **Bksekaii: ini udah lanjutt ya hhehe.. Fighting!**

 **Sepookai: yeee ini fast update!**

 **SeJong9488: thankyou! Semangaaaatt yaa hehe..**

 **Park Eun Yeong: cieee typo :D yee ini lanjutt:D**

 **BIG THANKS**

 **BIG LOVE**

 **SARANGHAJA!**

 **jongtaemyung [Pemalang, 19-04-2017]**


	3. hypocrite

**Karena Aku Mencintaimu**

 **Author: jongtaemyung**

 **Genre: Romance, GS, Hurt**

 **Warn! Gaje! Typo! Sering ada kata yang hilang sendiri!**

 **Happy reading**

 **...**

 _Jongin tidak dapat memahami situasi dengan cepat. Bau maskulin yang begitu menyengat hidungnya dan dinding bercat putih bersih. Bukan, ini bukan kamarnya. Jongin tidak akan melupakan kamar tidurnya dengan cepat. Ia dengan jelas mengingat kamarnya yang bercat merah muda. Lalu, jika ia bukan di kamarnya, sekarang ia di mana?_

 _Jongin seketika panik. Disibaknya selimut yang terasa lembut di telapak tangannya. Ini tempat asing! Ia belum pernah menginjakkan kakinya di tempat seperti ini! Otaknya kacau dan kepalanya mendadak pusing. Ia menutup kedua matanya mencoba mengingat apa yang telah terjadi. Namun seketika semuanya buyar saat pintu kamar tersebut terbuka._

 _Mata Jongin membelalak. Jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat dengan nafas yang memburu. Tak sadar, tangannya mengenggam erat sprei tersebut. Bagaimana mungkin dia ada di kamar pria yang baru saja bertemu dengannya? "Oh Sehun?" Jongin berujar lirih. Sehun hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman, dengan perlahan ia mendekati gadis tersebut._

 _Jongin hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya takut-takut. Bibirnya bergetar. Jujur, ia sangat gugup sekarang. "Kau tadi pingsan," ucap Sehun dengan nada datar. Jongin dengan cepat mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang pria tersebut dengan sayu. Lagi-lagi jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat. Ia selalu bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri sejak ia bertemu dengan Sehun. Apa dia mencintai pria tersebut?!_

" _Terima kasih karena telah menolongku," Sehun tak menjawab. Ia menatap gadis di depannya dengan intens. Mata Jongin membelalak saat tangan kasar Sehun membelai wajahnya dengan begitu lembut. Nafasnya tercekat seakan-akan dia tidak bisa bernafas saat tangan tersebut dengan terampil mengelus pipinya._

" _Aku begitu terkejut saat tiba-tiba kau jatuh tak sadarkan diri," Jongin beringsut malu. Wajahnya semakin memanas karena Sehun tak segera menjauhkan tangannya dari wajah dia. Sehun menyadari raut tegang Jongin dan hanya terkekeh. "Kau terlihat sangat cantik, Jongin." Jongin bungkam. Bibirnya terlalu kelu untuk segera menepis tangan Sehun dengan kasar._

 _Sehun terkejut dengan tindakan Jongin. "Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Sungguh, aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang kau rencanakan padaku saat ini. Tapi aku benar-benar berterima kasih padamu karena telah menolongku," Jongin segera bergegas dan turun dari ranjang. Ia tidak lupa membungkukkan tubuhnya di hadapan Sehun dan melenggang begitu saja._

 _Sehun hanya menghela nafas berat. Ia tidak berniat mengejarnya dan hanya merelakan Jongin pergi begitu saja. Ia begitu yakin, bahwa dirinya pasti akan bertemu lagi dengan gadis tersebut._

 **oOo**

Rasanya Jongin ingin menangis sekarang. Ia ketiduran dan lupa untuk menjemput Haowen. Sekarang jam menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Ia yakin akan sampai di rumah Sehun pukul sepuluh malam. Belum lagi jika ia kembali, maka pukul satu dini hari ia baru sampai di rumah. Ia bimbang antara menjemput Haowen atau membiarkan bocah tersebut menginap di rumah sang ayah.

Jongin sadar, ia tidak boleh membiarkan Haowen berlama-lama dengan Sehun. Jika itu terjadi, maka bocah tersebut akan meminta bertemu dengan Sehun sesering mungkin. Jongin takut, takut jika Haowen akan lebih memilih Sehun daripada dia. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia bertekad akan menjemput Haowen apapun yang terjadi!

Dengan segera ia memakaikan pakaian bayi hangat untuk Taeoh dan menyusuinya meski sebentar. Bayi tersebut telah bangun, namun tidak menangis. Jongin juga tak lupa mengenakan pakaian yang cukup untuk menghalau angin malam. Degan cepat ia berjalan menuju halte bus bersama Taeoh di gendongannya. Perutnya sakit karena dari pagi dia sama sekali belum makan. Namun dia menahannya.

 **oOo**

TING TONG..

Suara bel berdering membuat Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dari televisi yang sedang ia tonton. Di pangkuannya ada Haowen yang tertidur pulas. Dengan pelan ia membaringkan bocah tersebut di atas permadani tebal. Sehun yakin sekali tamunya adalah ibu dari bocah yang tadi dipangkunya. Ia berjalan menuju pintu untuk membuka pintu utama tersebut.

Di depan sana terlihat Jongin yang sedang menatap tajam ke arahnya. "Jongin..." panggil Sehun pelan. Dapat Sehun lihat Jongin yang semakin mengeratkan tangannya pada tubuh Taeoh. Ia juga melihat Jongin yang menggigil kedinginan. Ia tahu, Jongin tidak kuat dengan angin malam. Dengan cepat ia menarik wanita tersebut untuk masuk. Jongin tersentak kaget.

Dengan cepat wanita tersebut menetralkan nafasnya yang memburu. "Aku mau membawa pulang Haowen," ujar Jongin tegas tanpa ragu. Sehun yang mendengar hanya terkejut. Ini sudah malam!

"Sadarlah Jongin, ini sudah malam! Lebih baik kau menginap di rumahku!" Jongin menatap Sehun dengan pandangan tidak suka. Dengan kesal ia masuk untuk mencari Haowen. Ia menemukan anaknya yang sedang tertidur pulas di atas permadani. Dengan perlahan ia membangunkan bocah tampan tersebut.

"Haowen sayang.. bangun, mama di sini," Jongin sedikit mengguncang tubuh Haowen menggunakan tangannya berharap sang anak akan cepat bangun. Namun tidak ada reaksi apa pun dari Haowen. Sebenarnya ia tidak tega membangunkan anaknya yang sedang tertidur pulas. Namun harus bagaimana lagi? Ini adalah cara satu-satunya membawa pergi Haowen.

"Biarkan dia tidur," itu suara Sehun. Dengan cepat ia menghampiri Jongin dan Haowen. Jongin terkejut saat Sehun memegang pundaknya dan mengelusnya pelan. Dengan kasar ia menepis tangan tersebut. "Jangan keras kepala, Jongin! kau bisa saja membuat Haowen dan-"

"Taeoh!" Jongin memotong ucapan Sehun. Ia yakin sekali Sehun tidak akan tahu nama dari anak bungsunya. "Y-ya.. kau bisa membuat Haowen dan Taeoh sakit. Lalu kau akan pulang menggunakan apa? Ini sudah malam! Dan aku yakin saat kau kemari menggunakan bus, itu mungkin bus terakhir yang dapat kau naiki!" Sehun hanya tidak habis pikir dengan mantan istrinya.

Bagaimana mungkin Jongin membawa kedua anaknya di tengah malam dengan cuaca yang dingin? Belum lagi, anak bungsunya yang masih berumur beberapa bulan. Jongin tetap keukeuh. Dia kembali menghampiri Haowen hendak membangunkan bocah tersebut. "BERHENTI JONGIN!" tangan Jongin dicekal erat oleh sehun.

Jongin memberontak. Namun tidak bisa melepaskan genggaman erat di lengannya. "Ku mohon dengarkan aku.. jangan berbuat senekat ini.. mereka masih kecil, Jong. Kau tak akan membiarkan mereka sakit, bukan?" Jongin hanya diam. Bibirnya ia gigit keras-keras. Sehun mendesah berat. "Baiklah.. aku akan mengantar kalian," Jongin kelabakan.

Ini tidak boleh terjadi! Sehun tidak boleh mengetahui di mana ia tinggal. Karena jika pria tersebut tahu, maka Sehun akan sering mengunjungi Haowen! "Tidak!" tolak Jongin kalang kabut. Sehun hanya menatap heran dengan Jongin. Kenapa? "Lalu kau akan pulang menggunakan apa?!" sehun sedikit membentak Jongin.

Apa yang dikatakan Sehun, Jongin mengakuinya bahwa pria tersebut benar. Ini sudah malam, tidak akan ada bus. Pilihan terakhir adalah menggunakan taxi. Jongin menggeleng. Ia tidak punya uang untuk naik taxi. Jongin tidak sadar bahwa Sehun telah menyeretnya menuju garasi. "Tunggu di sini, aku akan mengambil kunci mobil," Sehun meninggalkan Jongin sendirian.

Perasaan Jongin saat ini campur aduk. Dia senang karena Sehun ternyata masih peduli dengannya. Namun, mengingat ucapan terakhir kali pria tersebut padanya, membuat amarahnya memuncak. Banyak pertanyaan yang ingin Jongin ajukan pada Sehun. Tetapi sekali lagi, dia bahkan bukan siapa-siapa dari pria tersebut. Dia hanyalah seorang ayah dari anak-anaknya.

Jongin berhenti melamun saat Sehun sudah kembali dari acara mengambil kunci mobil. Ia dapat melihat pria tersebut menggendong Haowen. "Aku bisa pulang sendiri!" ujar Jongin dan dibalas dengusan dari Sehun yang sarat akan kekesalan. Tanpa mempedulikan Jongin, Sehun membawa Haowen masuk ke dalam mobil. Membaringkannya di jok paling belakang. Lalu setelahnya menutup pintu mobil.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan!" balas Sehun jengkel. Ia kesal dengan Jongin yang sangat keras kepala.

"Sehun!" tiba-tiba Baekhyun keluar dari rumah. Ia berdiri dengan berkacak pinggang. Ia marah melihat Sehun yang sangat peduli dengan Jongin.

"B-baekhyun.." Sehun sedikit gugup karena Baekhyun yang muncul tiba-tiba. Ia melirik Jongin yang terlihat gelisah. Wajah Jongin terlihat memerah membuat Sehun khawatir. Jongin kedinginan itu pasti. "Jadi dia yang bernama Jongin? Si miskin yang menjijikan?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada sinis. Jongin hanya mengangguk disertai kekehan kecil. Ia tidak boleh terpancing emosi dan melakukan hal gila.

"Masuklah..." perintah Sehun pada Baekhyun.

"Tidak! Katakan kau akan kemana?"

"Aku akan mengantar Jongin pulang," balas Sehun jujur. Baekhyun tertawa hambar.

"Dia bisa menggunakan taxi," ujar Baekhyun. Dapat Sehun dan Jongin tangkap ekspresi Baekhyun yang mengeras. Jongin buru-buru membuka suara. "Ya Sehun, akan lebih baik jika aku menggunakan taxi saja," Sehun menggeleng tidak setuju. Tak tahukah Jongin bahwa dia sangat mengkhawatirkannya?

"Jongin!" Sehun berseru tegas. Ia menatap Jongin dalam-dalam. Jongin membalas dengan senyuman manis.

"Benar kata istrimu, lebih baik aku menggunakan taxi. Tidak enak jika orang-orang melihatku pulang bersama seorang pria di tengah malam seperti ini," Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya lagi.

"Aku tetap akan mengantarkanmu pulang!" Sehun menjawab tegas. Ia menatap Jongin dengan putus asa. Namun wanita tersebut hanya menatap datar. "Tidak! Sebaiknya kau menemani istrimu. Bukankah dia tengah hamil?" Baik Sehun dan Baekhyun, keduanya benar-benar terkejut. Terlebih Baekhyun. Wajahnya sekarang mendadak pucat. Jongin mengerutkan alisnya.

Apa ada yang salah di sini?

"H-hamil?" Baekhyun bergumam gugup. Matanya bergerak random dengan cepat. Wajahnya terlihat gelisah seperti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Sehun dan Jongin mencium bau busuk dari reaksi Baekhyun.

"B-baek kau.."Baekhyun dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya dan berkata,

"Tidak! Aku sedang tidak hamil!" balas Baekhyun dengan berteriak. Jongin memandang Baekhyun dengan bingung. Kenapa dia bereaksi seperti itu? "kau hamil! Aku pernah hamil dua kali jadi aku tahu saat seseorang tengah mengandung," ujar Jongin tanpa ragu pada Baekhyun yang wajahnya semakin memucat. Keringatnya pun semakin banyak dan bibirnya bergetar.

"Aku tidak hamil!" Baekhyun terus mengelak. Jongin yang jengah hanya berdecak. Percuma saja, wanita tersebut sangat keras kepala.

"Terserah!" Jongin berjalan pergi menuju mobil. Ia membuka pintu mobil dan hendak membangunkan Haowen lagi. Sehun hanya menghela napas dan mengikuti wanita tersebut.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang!" ujar Sehun final. Jongin melirik Sehun sekilas. Ia tahu, ia tidak akan bisa menolak Sehun. mereka berdua memang sama-sama keras kepala. "Baekhyun! Masuklah ke dalam! Aku akan mengantar Jongin sebentar," ujar Sehun pada Baekhyun yang kini masih berdiri dengan tegang. Dengan gugup wanita tersebut berbalik dan perlahan masuk ke dalam rumah. Pikiran dia saat ini sedang kacau.

Sehun membuka pintu mobil untuk Jongin. Jongin hanya pasrah saja. Sehun dan Jongin duduk berdampingan. "Di mana kau tinggal?" tanya Sehun sambil memasang _seat belt._

"Jeonju," balas Jongin singkat. Sehun menatapnya tidak percaya. Ia pikir Jongin masih berada di Seoul, ternyata tidak. "Y-ya?" Sehun memastikan membuat Jongin memutar bola matanya malas. Wanita tersebut mengelus pipi gembil Taeoh dengan sayang. Sehun memperhatikan Jongin. Dapat dia lihat wanita di sampingnya benar-benar mencintai sang anak.

"Kenapa?" tanya Jongin lirih. Tangannya terus mengelus pipi Taeoh. Sebenarnya ia sedang canggung sekarang. "Kenapa kau tinggal jauh dari Seoul?" tanya Sehun tidak mengerti. Jongin berdecak.

"Lalu apa masalahnya jika aku harus tinggal jauh dari Seoul?" Jongin tersenyum kecut. Alasan dia tinggal jauh dari Seoul karena ia tidak ingin dekat-dekat dengan Sehun. Tentu saja ia tidak ingin mengatakan alasannya tersebut pada pria di sampingnya.

"Jong.." panggil Sehun lembut. Sejak kapan Oh Sehun mulai berbicara banyak? Tapi Jongin tidak akan peduli! "Hmm.." balasnya sungkan tanpa menoleh ke arah Sehun. Ia sebal karena Sehun tak kunjung menjalankan mobilnya. Sungguh! Ia ingin beristirahat sekarang. Perutnya sakit dan ia lapar. "Apa yang dikatakan kau benar? Baekhyun sedang hamil?" ingin rasanya Jongin turun dari mobil Sehun dan pulang sendiri.

Ini sudah malam dan ia besok harus bekerja. Namun Sehun malah mengulur-ulur waktunya. "Kenapa? Aku tahu kau sangat bahagia! Apa dia belum mengatakannya kepadamu? Oh tunggu! Lalu kenapa dia tadi mengelak saat aku mengatakannya ia sedang hamil?" Jongin muak melihat Sehun yang sekarang terlihat sangat bodoh. Ia ingin berteriak di depan wajah Sehun. Ia sangat kesal sekarang.

"Aku tidak pernah menyentuhnya,"

"APA?!" kini Jongin menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Sehun. Mata mereka bertemu. Jongin dengan cepat memalingkan wajahnya. "Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak, yang pasti aku sama sekali belum pernah menyentuh Baekhyun semenjak pernikahan kami," hati Jongin menghangat saat Sehun mengatakan bahwa ia tidak pernah menyentuh Baekhyun.

Tapi Jongin tidak sepenuhnya percaya, mungkin saja Sehun waktu itu sedang mabuk. Memikirkan semua itu membuat Jongin kesal. Kenapa dia terus-terusan memikirkan pria yang belum tentu memikirkannya juga?! "Berarti aku yang salah. Maaf," ujar Jongin pada Sehun. Lalu setelahnya ia mengendikkan bahunya acuh sambil menatap ke depan.

Dalam hati ia menggerutu. Sampai kapan mereka hanya duduk diam di mobil?! "Tapi, Jong. Jika dia benar-benar hamil, apa dia berkhianat di belakangku?" tanya Sehun. Tangannya menggenggam lengan Jongin. Jongin risih dan menepis tangan besar tersebut. "Aku tidak ingin mendengar curhatan apa pun, maaf sekali." Jongin mendesis menahan amarah. Ia melirik Sehun dengan sengit.

Sehun mulai menghidupkan mesin mobil dan menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan rata-rata. "Mulai saat ini aku akan sering mengunjungimu," Jongin membelalak. Tanpa sadar ia mengeraskan rahangnya.

"Tidak perlu," balas Jongin ketus. Sehun tersenyum miris. Mungkin ini adalah balasannya karena telah menyakiti Jongin. "Haowen pasti merindukanku," ujar Sehun lagi. Namun ia tidak mendapat balasan apa pun.

"Jongin?" Sehun melirik dan mendapati Jongin yang sudah tertidur. Matanya memanas. Ia sungguh kasihan padanya.

 **To be continued..**

 **a/n:**

 **okeee thanks buat readers yang masih setia baca ff ini.. aku terharu baca respon kalian hehe^^ masih banyak silent readersnya ya huhuTT btw, di sini Sehunnya sebenarnya baik kok^^**

 **Yeee ini fast update lagi :D**

 **Ditunggu reviewnya ya:***

 **Oh iya, FYI, di chap 1 kemaren dijelasin bahwa Baekhyun sedang berbadan dua yah, tapi Sehun tidak tahu kalo Baek hamil. Yang tahu hanya aku dan Baekhyun. Udah gitu aja, semoga mudeng.**

 **Bales review kemaren~**

 **g2478: jangan nangis dong.. sini peluk hehe^^**

 **Sheehun: iya istri baru papih itu tante Baek. Nanti dibahas kok kenapa Sehun cerai sama Jongin.**

 **Kenkai: ini udah lanjut, ya dear:***

 **yui969: jangan nyesek dong TT ini udah lanjut ya^^**

 **kaiya: semangat sbm! Fast update nih hehe..**

 **hunkailovers: ini lanjut yaa^^**

 **cute: chap ini nendang ga? Wkwk**

 **Dewi: ini lanjut yaaa^^ ada cowok lain buat nini? Saranin siapa hehe..**

 **jongiebottom: yup! Baek istrinya Hun.**

 **ArkunaKim98: jangan ikutan sedih dong hihi^^**

 **MiOS: Sehun emang raja tega:D**

 **PeriRumah: yee ini fast update~**

 **kim sooyiee: masalah Sehun dan Jongin ntar dibahas kok, sabar aja ya..**

 **Park RinHyun-Uchiha: jangan benci Baekhyun, kacian wkwk**

 **Bksekaii: fighting!~~**

 **Kim Kai Jong: yee ini lanjutannya^^**

 **lightdarklord88: ini fast update yaa^^**

 **SeJong9488: nanti dibahas kenapa HunKai cerai^^**

 **Sepookai: nanti dibahas ya dear kenapa HunKai cerai..**

 **KJISM: ini fast update lagi~~ beneran ni ga bosen wkwk. Semanagt!~~~**

 **THANK YOU SO MUCH~**

 **jongtaemyung [Pemalang, 22-04-2017]**


	4. Comfortable

**Fanfiction**

 **Cast: Jongin, Sehun**

 **Genre: Romance. Hurt**

 **Warn: Typo, kata yang sering hilang sendiri**

 **Part three**

 **Comfortable**

 **...**

 _Sehun keluar dari perpustakaan. Ia melihat Jongin berdiri sendirian di bawah terik matahari yang sangat menyengat. Dengan semangat ia menghampiri gadis tersebut. "Kita bertemu lagi, Kim Jongin," Jongin memegangi dadanya karena kaget. Dia tadi sedang melamun. Jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat saat menyadari orang itu adalah pria yang selalu mengganggu pikirannya akhir-akhir ini._

" _Oh Sehun?" Jongin bergumam tidak berdaya melihat senyuman yang Sehun lemparkan kepadanya. Tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak seakan-akan membeku. "Ya, ini aku," balasnya sambil tersenyum. Jongin hanya diam, ia sangat gugup dan.. senang! Ia menatap Sehun dengan salah tingkah. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Sehun dengan raut penasaran.  
_

" _Menunggu bus," balas Jongin singkat mengekspresikan rasa gugupnya. Ia harap sekarang tidak sedang bermimpi. Jongin tidak peduli Sehun menganggapnya seperti apa karena dia memandang pemuda di sampingnya dengan begitu memuja. "Kau benar-benar sesuatu. Ini bukan halte bus," ujar Sehun sambil terkekeh pelan sambil melipat tangannya._

" _Itu adalah jawaban yang sama yang kau katakan kepadaku waktu itu," balas Jongin diikuti dengan kekehan. Jongin dapat melihat Sehun yang menatap matanya dengan intens membuat rasa gugupnya semakin meningkat. "Dan kau juga membalas dengan jawaban yang sama seperti waktu itu," Sehun tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya lagi. Ia menatap sepenuhnya gadis yang kini ada di hadapannya._

" _Kau, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" kini giliran Jongin yang bertanya dengan alis terangkat._

" _Aku habis membaca buku dan aku melihatmu di sini, jadi aku putuskan untuk menghampirimu," Jongin hanya mengangguk mengerti, senyuman lebar melengkung di bibir mungilnya._

" _Aku senang kau masih mengingatku, Jongin," Mata mereka beradu. Namun Jongin lebih dulu memalingkan wajahnya. Ia berusaha agar tetap terlihat tenang di hadapan Sehun. "Aku juga senang kau masih mengingatku," balas Jongin sambil menggigit bibirnya gugup._

" _Bolehkah aku meminta nomor ponselmu?" tanya Sehun hati-hati. Jongin memandangnya dengan tatapan menyelidik._

" _Aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam,"Sehun mencoba menjelaskan kepada Jongin bahwa dirinya tidak akan berbuat yang tidak-tidak._

" _Baiklah.."Jawab Jongin ringan membuat senyuman Sehun semakin merekah._

" _Terima kasih, Jongin," ujar Sehun dengan tulus disertai senyuman manis untuk Jongin._

" _Terima kasih kembali," balas Jongin dengan senyuman yang tak kalah manis juga dari Sehun._

 **oOo**

Sudah lebih dari satu minggu Baekhyun menghindari Sehun. setiap kali Sehun berbicara wanita itu tak pernah merespon. Dengan pelan ia menghampiri Baekhyun yang sedang bercermin. "Baek... bisa kau jelaskan padaku?" Baekhyun melirik Sehun lewat cermin. Mata mereka bertemu. Namun, Baekhyun hanya tetap diam.

"Baekhyun, ku mohon, katakan kepadaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi," desak Sehun. Karena demi apapun ia ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi. Baekhyun beranjak dari kursi dan berlutut di depan Sehun membuat pria tersebut tercengang. Ia membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. "Sehun..." ujar Baekhyun sangat pelan. Sehun lalu jongkok di depan wanita tersebut.

Ia dapat melihat Baekhyun yang hendak menangis. "Baek.." panggil Sehun. Baekhyun hanya menundukkan wajahnya tidak berani menatap pria di depannya. Dalam hati ia berteriak bahwa dirinya ingin sekali memeluk Sehun. Lalu dengan berat hati ia mengeluarkan suara. Ia sudah bisa menebak apa yang nanti direspon Sehun.

"A-aku h-hamil anak C-chanyeol." Mata Sehun membola. Ia hanya bisa mengerjapkan mata berulang kali. Ia sangat terkejut. Pikirannya melayang saat di pagi hari Baekhyun sering mual-mual. Mungkin kalau Jongin tidak mengatakan itu, Baekhyun tidak akan mengatakan kepadanya. Sekarang Sehun tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Ia melihat Baekhyun dengan tatapan kosongnya.

"Y-ya?" balasnya tergagap. Ia masih mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Sehun.. aku mohon kepadamu, jangan katakan ini pada kedua orang tuaku.. aku mohon.." Baekhyun memohon kepada Sehun dengan air mata yang turun membasahi pipinya. Wanita tersebut menangis pilu di hadapannya. Sehun tak bisa berkata-kata karena memang ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Ia dapat melihat Baekhyun yang terlihat begitu putus asa.

Dan ini adalah pertama kalinya Sehun melihat Baekhyun dengan keadaan sekacau ini.

"Tapi Baek, mereka harus-" Sehun mencoba membuka suara namun dengan cepat Baekhyun memotongnya.

"Aku akan membunuh Jongin jika kau mengatakannya!" Sehun marah saat Baekhyun mengatkan hal tersebut. Meski ia tak pernah sekalipun mencintai Jongin, tapi dia benar-benar kasihan terhadap wanita yang dulu pernah menjadi istrinya. Wanita yang begitu malang. "Jangan sentuh dia!" balas Sehun tajam dengan suara dingin. Baekhyun menggertakkan giginya tidak suka.

Ia sudah menduga bahwa Sehun pasti akan membela Jongin. "Maka dari itu tutup mulutmu! Jangan katakan kepada orang tuaku! Jika kau mengatakannya barang satu kata pun, anak-anakmu akan aku bunuh!" teriak Baekhyun kesetanan. Sehun tidak tahu apa yang merasuki wanita tersebut. Tapi apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun, Sehun yakin wanita itu tidak bercanda.

"Baekhyun!" Sehun memegang pundak Baekhyun dengan kuat.

"Apa ha? Kau tetap keukeuh akan mengatakannya kepada orang tuaku? Aku pastikan Jongin dan anak-anakmu tidak akan pernah bahagia! Aku akan membunuh mereka secara perlahan-lahan! Aku tidak ingin hanya aku yang menderita!" Sehun melepas tangannya dari pundak Baekhyun. Ini tidak boleh terjadi! Sehun tidak akan pernah membiarkan Baekhyun menyentuh Jongin.

"Jangan diam, Oh Sehun!" Baekhyun lagi-lagi berteriak sambil menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Ia sudah tidak peduli dengan dirinya lagi. Ia sekarang hancur. _**Brengsek kau, Park!**_

"Kenapa? Kenapa harus Jongin?" tanya Sehun dengan lemas. Membayangkannya saja membuat hatinya sesak, Sehun tak sanggup. "Aku tahu! Hanya dialah sumber kebahagiaanmu!" Sehun terdiam. Benarakah? Benarkah Jongin adalah sumber kebahagiannya?

"Jangan hanya diam, Oh!" Baekhyun mengatur nafasnya yang memburu. Ia gigit bibirnya keras-keras hingga keluar darah.

"Katakan pada kedua orang tuaku bahwa aku sedang mengandung anakmu!" Sehun menatap tajam Baekhyun. Wanita di depannya benar-benar gila.

"Aku tidak bisa!" balas Sehun ketus.

"Maka aku pun bisa membunuh Jongin sekarang juga!" Sehun maupun Baekhyun saat ini pikirannya kacau. Sehun dengan marah beranjak dari kamar dan pergi begitu aja.

"OH SEHUN!" teriak Baekhyun memanggil sang suami. Ia mengambil vas dan melemparnya ke tembok. Ia menangis meraung-raung. "BRENGSEK KAU, PARK! KAU MERENGGUT KEBAHAGIANKU!" teriak Baekhyun terakhir kali sebelum g ia jatuh pingsan.

 **oOo**

Jongin sedang memasak di dapur sebelum ketukan pintu membuatnya berhenti dari acara memotong sayuran. Ia dengan santai membuka pintu. Tahu yang datang Sehun, ia tidak akan membuka pintu tersebut. ia menyesal karena membiarkan Sehun mengantarnya waktu itu. Alhasil pria tersebut tahu rumahnya.

"S-sehun.." gumam Jongin lirih. Ia terkejut saat tiba-tiba Sehun memeluknya erat. Ia memberontak, namun Sehun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku merindukanmu," ujar Sehun. Jantung Jongin berdetak sangat cepat.

"Y-ya?" balas Jongin tidak mengerti.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu," Jongin harus sadar dengan ini. Pria yang memeluknya tidak pernah mencintainya. Ia tidak ingin jatuh ke lubang yang sama. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia melepas pelukan Sehun dengan kuat. Berhasil.

"Kau pikir aku akan percaya? Maaf sekali," Jongin berbalik hedak berjalan namun tangannya dicekal oleh Sehun.

"Jongin.." Jongin dapat mendengar ucapan Sehun yang terdengar sarat akan putus asa. Ia memberanikan diri menatap wajah Sehun. Ia melihat pria di depannya sangat kacau. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya. Apa yang telah terjadi? "Ku mohon, pulanglah.." Jongin dengan pelan melepas tangan Sehun dari lengannya. Tautan itu pun terlepas. Sehun memandang sendu Jongin.

"Jong-"

"PAPA!" ucapan Sehun terpotong karena kehadiran anaknya. Sehun segera tersenyum lebar. Ia tidak mungkin bertemu dengan anaknya dengan keadaan kacau juga wajah menyedihkan. "Haowen.. jagoan papa," Sehun mengecup pipi anaknya dengan gemas. Haowen senang sekali dapat _morning kiss_ dari ayahnya. Bocah tersebut menyimpulkan bahwa Itu tandanya ayahnya sangat mencintai dirinya.

"Hao, bisakah kau masuk ke dalam?" Haowen mendongak melihat ibunya yang sedang menatap tajam ke arahnya. Bocah tersebut tidak tahu kenapa ibunya menatap ia dengan tajam. Ia tentu saja akan menolak. "Tapi ma.."

"Cepat masuk!" Haowen memajukan bibirnya. Ia sebal dengan ibunya sekarang. Ia masih di tempatnya, tidak mau pergi. "Haowen tidak perlu masuk, yang harus Haowen lakukan hari ini adalah menemani papa," mata Haowen berubah menjadi berbinar-binar. Menemani ayahnya? Sangat tidak buruk.

"Benalkah? Yei!" Haowen memeluk leher Sehun senang. Sehun tahu anaknya sangat senang. Ia yang dipeluk erat oleh anaknya hanya tersenyum dan mengusap punggung tersebut. "Bisakah Hao masuk ke kamar dulu? Papa mau bicara dengan mama," Bocah dipelukannya mengangguk membuat Jongin mendengus. Haowen sangat menurut jika Sehun yang memerintahnya dan ia kesal dengan hal itu.

Setelah kepergian Haowen, kini tiggal Sehun dan Jongin. "Jongin.." panggil Sehun dengan lembut. Ia memberikan senyuman terbaiknya untuk wanita di depannya. Namun, Jongin tidak meresponnya. "Aku sudah mengatakannya kepadamu, Sehun, aku tidak ingin melihatmu, terlebih kau menginjakkan kaki di rumahku," ujar Jongin sinis sambil membuang muka dari pria di depannya.

Sehun berjalan ke arah Jongin lalu menyelipkan rambutnya di belakang telinga. Wanita itu tertegun. "Maafkan aku.." Jongin menatap Sehun. Tanpa pria itu meminta maaf langsung padanya pun ia sudah memaafkannya. Sehun menggenggam tangan Jongin namun wanita iu menepisnya dengan kasar.

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf. Dari awal memang aku yang salah, seharusnya waktu itu aku sadar diri," Sehun menggeleng tidak setuju. Ia menatap Jongin dengan kosong dan sedih. Jongin tertegun dengan tatapan Sehun yang ditujukan kepadanya. "Tidak, kau tidak pernah salah, Jongin..." Jongin menghampiri Sehun lalu mendorong tubuhnya dengan pelan.

Jongin marah karena Sehun dengan beraninya menginjakkan kaki di rumahnya dan ia ingin pria itu segera pergi. "Pulanglah.." perintah Jongin.

"Tidak. Aku akan menghabiskan waktuku denganmu hari ini," Jongin menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar. Dia tidak habis pikir dengan Sehun, mereka bukan lagi sepasang suami istri. Orang-orang akan melihatnya dengan arti yang berbeda. "Aku tidak bisa. Anak-anakku juga tidak bisa," balas Jongin.

"Anak kita," koreksi Sehun.

"Aku yang merawat mereka jadi mereka adalah anakku bukan anak kita maupun anakmu," rasanya hati Sehun benar-benar tertohok dengan ucapan Jongin tadi. Tapi memang benar Jongin lah yang merawat Haowe dan Taeoh namun kenyataannya ada darah dagingnya juga pada keduanya. Jadi initinya Haowen dan Taeoh adalah anak mereka meski Jongin yang merawatnya.

"Jongin.." Sehun tidak menyerah.

"Pulanglah.." Jongin pun tidak menyerah untuk mengusir Sehun. Sebenarnya ia tidak tega juga mengusir Sehun yang sudah jauh-jauh datang ke rumahnya. Tapi Jongin berpikiran siapa juga yang menyuruhnya datang? "Mama kenapa menyuluh papa pulang? Hao 'kan mau main thama papa hikt.." tiba-tiba Haowen datang sambil menangis. Ia mendengar percakapan orang tuanya barusan.

Bocah tersebut tidak suka melihat ayah dan ibunya beradu mulut seperti tadi. "Papamu sedang sibuk hari ini, jadi dia tidak bisa menemanimu," Sehun menggeleng mendengar ucapan Jongin. 

"Tidak Hao, papa hari ini tidak sibuk, papa akan mengajak Haowen, mama dan adik bayi jalan-jalan," balas Sehun sambil mengusap peluh yang ada di dahinya.

"Sehun!" desis Jongin tajam.

"Mama.. kita jalan-jalan!" Haowen membujuk Jongin, namun wanita tersebut menggeleng tidak setuju.

"Tidak! Mama bilang tidak ya tidak!" balasan Jongin membuat Haowen menangis. Tak tahukah bahwa bocah tersebut benar-benar menginginkan ayahnya? Bocah tampan tersebut benar-benar menginginkan sosok seorang ayah di hidupnya. "Huweee..." tangisan Haowen semakin keras.

"Haowen sayang.. jangan menangis ya? Mama pasti mau," Sehun menghampiri anaknya dan memeluknya dengan lembut. Ia mencoba untuk menenangkan sang buah hati yang sibuk menangis. "Papa pasti akan membujuk mama," ujarnya penuh keyakinan. Ia melempar senyuman penuh arti pada Haowen. Haowen pun akhirnya luluh dan berhenti menangis.

"I-iya, papa..."jawab Haowen sambil mengangguk samar. Sehun gemas lalu menciumi pipi anaknya.

 **oOo**

Sehun dan Jongin kini sedang berada di dalam mobil, tentunya bersama Haowen dan Taeoh. Si sulung tidur di jok belakang dan si bungsu dipangkuan ibunya. Jongin sudah menolak ratusan kali, namun ia harus mengalah saat Haowen menangis. Maka dengan kesal ia pun menuruti kemauan anaknya.

"Rasanya sudah lama sekali kita tidak keluar bersama," ujar Sehun memecah keheningan.

"Itu karena kita bukan lagi sepasang suami istri," balas Jongin cuek tanpa menoleh ke arah Sehun.

"Jongin?" panggil Sehun dengan lirih.

"Hm.." Jongin membalas singkat. Sebenarnya ia begitu gugup apalagi saat Sehun memanggilnya dengan begitu lembut. Ia hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya malu-malu.

"Apa yang kau katakan tempo hari benar. Baekhyun hamil, anak di kandungannya bukan anakku, tetapi anak Chanyeol, sepupuku," Jongin sangat terkejut. Ia tahu benar sifat Chanyeol. Pria itu sangat baik, tapi kenapa tega berbuat hal nista tersebut kepada istri Sehun? Ia dengan cepat memasang wajah datar seolah tak peduli.

"Oh," balasnya sangat singkat membuat Sehun terperangah. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah jalanan. "Hanya itu?" Sehun bertanya tak percaya. Jongin hanya menautkan alisnya.

"Lalu aku harus merespon dengan apa? Itu urusan dia bukan urusanku. Aku tak mau mencampuri urusan orang lain," balas Jongin ketus membuat Sehun mendesah lemas. Wanita itu melirik Sehun sekilas namun dengan cepat memalingkan wajahnya. "Tapi Jong..." Sehun tidak menyerah.

"Aku mau tidur. Jika sudah sampai bangunkan aku," ujar Jongin final. Sehun mendesah tetapi ia hanya menuruti kemauan Jongin. Lagi pula perjalanan ke pantai masih lama.

 **oOo**

Setelah selesai bermain di pantai, Sehun dan Jongin serta anak mereka kini makan siang di restoran seafood di pinggir pantai. Sehun dan Jongin duduk berhadapan dengan Haowen di samping Sehun. bocah tersebut memeluk lengan ayahnya dengan manja. Sehun lalu membuka daftar menu.

"Jongin, kau mau makan apa?" tanya Sehun pada Jongin yang sedang menatap deburan ombak lewat jendela restoran yang dibuka. Ia melayangkan tatapan memuja. Ia sangat suka dengan pantai! "Terserah," jawabnya tanpa memalingkan wajahnya dari pantai.

"Baiklah, aku akan memesannya sama dengan milikku," dan Jongin hanya mengangguk tanpa mengucapkan satu patah kata pun.

"Haowen?" Sehun bertanya pada bocah yang masih asyik memeluk lengannya. Biarkan rindu ini terbalas dengan bermanja-manja pada sang ayah. Lagi pula Sehun tidak mempermasalahkan itu. "Hao mau udang bakar!" jawab Haowen dengan semangat.

"Baiklah," balas Sehun.

"Dua porsi nakji bokkeum dan satu porsi udang bakar," pelayan tersebut mencatat pesanan Sehun lalu membungkuk dan melenggang pergi.

"Papa.. Hao thenang thekali.." Haowen berbicara dengan semangat seperti yang tergambar di ekspresi wajahnya. Hal ini membuat Sehun semakin merasa bahagia saja. "Papa akan sering mengajakmu jalan-jalan," Jongin mendengus mendengar ucapan Sehun.

"Tidak," balas Jongin tidak suka. Sehun dan Haowen mengernyitkan dahi mereka.

"Kenapa ma?" tanya Haowen bingung.

"Pokoknya tidak!" balas Jongin sewot dengan raut mukanya yang terlihat begitu kesal. Sehun hanya menghela nafasnya. "Papa.." bocah tampan tersebut menatap ayahnya dengan sedih. Sehun yang melihat tatapan itu merasa bersalah. Ia merasa ini semua adalah kesalahannya. "Mama hanya bercanda, mama pasti mengizinkan Hao," jawab Sehun menenangkan Haowen.

"Benalkah?" tanya bocah tersebut dengan penuh semangat.

"Tentu saja," jawab Sehun meyakinkan. Jongin sangat kesal! Haowen manjanya semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Terserah kalian!" balas Jongin marah. Ia menepuk-nepuk pantat Taeoh saat anaknya menatap dirinya dengan mata puppy. Ia mengambil botol susu dan memberikannya pada Taeoh. Bayi lucu itu dengan senang meminumnya. "Dia sangat mirip denganmu," ujar Sehun membuat Jongin tersenyum mengejek. Ia mengelus-elus rambut Taeoh dengan lembut.

"Tentu saja, karena dia anakku," Sehun tidak suka jika Jongin mengatakan bahwa Taeoh adalah anaknya saja. Padahal di dalam tubuh tersebut ada darah dagingnya juga.

"Anakku juga," balas Sehun.

"Terserah!" dengus Jongin. Kemudian pelayan restoran membawakan makanan pesanan mereka dan menaruhnya di atas meja.

"Selamat menikmati~" ujar pelayan _sexy_ tersebut. Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Terima kasih," balas Sehun dengan senyuman. Pelayan tersebut membungkuk lalu setelahnya pergi. Mereka mulai melahap makanan mereka.

"Papa.. udangnyanya sangat enak!" ujar Haowen. Ia memakan makanannya dengan semangat.

"Jangan berbicara saat sedang makan, Haowen!" ucap Jongin dengan tajam. Haowen merengut tidak suka.

"Mama juga belbicala!" balas Haowen tidak mau kalah.

"Kau berani melawan mamamu?!" tanya Jongin tidak percaya. Anaknya benar-benar!

"Jongin, sudahlah!" Sehun memijit pelipisya dengan pelan. Ia pusing melihat pertengkaran sepele antara ibu dan anak.

"Hikt," tiba-tiba bocah tersebut menangis membuat Jongin semakin kesal.

"Haowen.. jangan manja!" ujar Jongin tajam.

"Mama jahat hikt.."rasanya hati Jongin diremas kuat saat anaknya berkata demikian. Ibu mana yang menginginkan anaknya mengatakan dirinya jahat?

"Haowen tidak boleh menyebut mama seperti itu," Sehun mencoba untuk membela Jongin.

"Hao mau ikut papa thaja," Jongin menghela napas kasar. Ia marah sekarang. Dengan kesal ia meninggalkan meja makan.

"Jongin!"Sehun mengikuti Jongin dan mencekal lengan tersebut.

"Selesaikan makanmu dulu!" perintah Sehun.

"Aku sudah tidak nafsu lagi, kau habisakan saja waktumu dengan Haowen," balas Jongin datar.

"Tidak! Kau ibunya, jangan seperti ini, ayo kita kembali ke meja makan," Jongin lelah sekali sekarang. Ia hanya menurut saja saat Sehun menggiringnya menuju meja makan.

"Hao, minta maaf pada mama!" bocah tersebut hanya memalingkan wajahnya.

"Tidak mau," balasnya.

"Oh Haowen!" Ujar Sehun tajam.

"Anak itu tidak suka dipaksa, Sehun. Sudahlah!" Jongin tahu betul sifat Haowen. Ia melanjutkan makanannya yang sempat tertunda. Sedangkan Haowen mengerucutkan bibirny ke depan. Sehun hanya mengelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah mereka.

 **To be continued...**

 **Jongiebottom: iyupss Sehun belum pernah nyentuh Baek *poorbaekki*. Baek hamil anak Chan yeeee!**

 **Pika WarbenJaegerManJensen: cup cup cupp~ uljima, beib:***

 **Hunkailovers: duhh kenapa ya? Wkwkwk**

 **Istrikaisoo: ini fast update ga? Kkk~**

 **2463: HunKai cerai nanti dibahas kok~ alasan Sehun nikahin Baek juga nanti akan dibahas. Baek hamil anak ceyee yeay!**

 **Shazaalexa: thank you, dear:***

 **Jamurlumutan434: thank you so much:***

 **Bksekaii: okayyy 3**

 **Lightdarklord88: okee ini lajutt~**

 **Park Rin-Hyun-Uchiha: yey samaaa.. aku juga gitu wkwkw.**

 **SeJong9488: Chap Ini gemesin ga? Okehh semangat ya!**

 **KJISM: Alasan HunBaek nikah ntar dibahas yaa^^ ini fast update apa kurang fast wkwkwk?**

 **Sekai's Lover: Ini lanjut yaa~ fast update gak nih?**

 **Makasih banyak yang udah review. Makin jelek ya? Pantesan yang kemaren review ada yg ga nongol lagiTT Maaf ya ceritanya kurang greget terim kasih juga buat New Readers~**

 **BIG LOVE**

 **jongtaemyung[Pemalang, 27-04-17]**


	5. Can't

**Karena Aku Mencintaimu**

 **By jongtaemyung**

 **.**

 **Main cast:**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Hao baby dan Tae baby**

 **.**

 **Other Cast:**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Kim (Oh) Taeyeon**

 **.**

 **Rate: T**

 **Length: Chapter**

 **Warning! : GS, Typo(s)**

 **DLDR!**

 **.**

 **HUNKAI**

 **.**

 **Part 4**

 **.**

 **Can't**

 **.**

 _Sehun tersenyum begitu gadis yang ditunggunya akhirnya datang. Aura kebahagiaan terpancar di mata mereka. Apalagi Jongin, ia menatap Sehun dengan begitu memuja. Selama satu tahun, mereka sama sekali tidak saling kontak. "Aku pikir kau tidak akan datang," ujar Sehun saat Jongin mendudukkan dirinya tepat di hadapannya. Gadis tersebut malah tersenyum manis._

 _Jongin sangat bahagia karena pada akhirnya ia dapat bertemu lagi dengan Sehun. "Aku memang berencana untuk tidak datang, tapi aku tidak mungkin melakukan itu," balas Jongin sambil terkekeh pelan. Sehun semakin mengembangkan senyumannya begitu mendengar suara yang selama ini ia rindukan. Rasanya ia ingin menarik hidung mungil Jongin hingga memerah. "Kenapa?" tanya Sehun penasaran._

 _Jongin tertawa pelan sebelum akhirnya menjawab. "Aku tidak bisa mengabaikan dirimu," Sehun tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban Jongin. Ia sangat bahagia, entahlah._

" _Ah..." Sehun membalas singkat dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Jongin menatapnya dengan pucat tersebut terdiam dan hanya memandang lurus ke arah wajah Jongin. Setelahnya keheningan menemani mereka. Sehun tidak suka dengan suasana canggung tersebut akhirnya membuka suara. "Aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih karena telah datang," ujar Sehun dengan lembut._

 _Suasana hangat terasa di cafe tersebut. Jongin dengan mudahnya tersenyum lebar. "Tidak masalah, lagipula aku tidak sibuk," Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia lalu menghela napas pelan._

" _Ini sudah satu tahun kita tidak saling bertemu," ujar Sehun dengan pandangan sedih. Jongin hanya bisa tersenyum maklum._

" _Aku pikir kau sudah melupakanku karena selama satu tahun ini kau tidak pernah menghubungiku lagi," balas Jongin lirih. Sehun mentap Jongin dengan pandangan bersalah dan gadis tersebut tidak suka dengan tatapan itu. "Maafkan aku," ujar Sehun penuh penyesalan. Gadis itu menggeleng dengan disertai senyuman._

" _Tidak masalah," balas Jongin meyakinkan membuat Sehun tersenyum lega._

" _Aku merindukanmu," Jongin terkejut dengan ucapan yang Sehun lontarkan tersebut. Ia mendadak merasa bahagia karena bukan dirinya saja yang merindukan pria tersebut. "Aku juga merindukanmu, Oh Sehun. Selamat datang di Korea," ujar Jongin dengan tersenyum manis. Sehun terkekeh pelan dengannya._

" _Terima kasih, Jongin," ujar Sehun dengan tulus dan hanya dibalas anggukan kecil dari Jongin._

 **oOo**

Sehun melirik jam tangan yang bertengger manis di tangan kirinya menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Ia tersenyum. Hari ini cukup menyenangkan untuknya bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan anak-anaknya. Ia berjalan menuju halaman rumah. Ia berhenti begitu melihat sosok wanita yang sangat dikenalnya. Itu ibunya -Oh Taeyeon-.

"Darimana saja kau, Oh Sehun?" tanya Nyonya Oh dengan nada begitu dingin. Entah kenapa Sehun tiba-tiba merasa begitu gugup karena ibunya. Mungkin karena ibunya melemparkan tatapan tajam ke arahnya.

"I-ibu.." ujarnya tergagap. Dapat Sehun lihat ibunya yang sedang tersenyum mengejek ke arahnya. Sehun tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan ibunya sehingga beliau berkunjung ke rumahnya.

"Menghabiskan waktu dengan keluarga kecilmu, eh?" tanya ibunya dengan nada mengejek. Sehun benar-benar tidak suka dengan ucapan mengejek dari ibunya. Tanpa sadar ia mengepalkan tangannya. "Ya," balas Sehun sangat singkat. Taeyeon tersenyum kecut.

"Istrimu di rumah sakit dan kau dengan mudahnya bersenang-senang dengan mantan istrimu?" Sehun terkejut. Baekhyun masuk rumah sakit? Apa itu efek kehamilannya?

"Baekhyun di rumah sakit?" tanya Sehun memastikan. Ia menatap ibunya dengan rasa ingin tahu yang besar. Taeyeon berjalan mendekati sang anak.

"Tck! Ibu tahu kalian habis bertengkar! Tahan emosimu, Sehun. Dia sedang mengandung anakmu. Kau tidak ingin membuatnya terluka bukan?" Sehun menggertakkan giginya tidak suka saat ibunya dengan mudah mengatakan bahwa bayi yang Baekhyun kandung adalah anaknya. Ia tahu Baekhyun pasti tidak akan mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Karena Sehun tahu, Baekhyun sangat membenci Chanyeol. "Dia yang memulainya," balas Sehun tidak terima. Karena bagaimana pun memang Baekhyun lah yang memulainya. Ia sendiri yang membuat dirinya sakit. "Apa?" ibuya membalas tidak percaya. Sehun memutar bola matanya malas. Rasa gugupnya entah pergi kemana.

"Dia yang lebih dulu memulai pertengkaran ini. Dia tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya!" jawab Sehun dengan nada tajam. Kedua tangan Sehun tampak mengepal. Ia menatap ibunya dengan mata memicing tajam.

"Kau! Kenapa terdengar seperti tidak peduli dengan Baekhyun?" Sehun menyetujui ucapan ibunya. Lalu alasan apa yang harus membuatnya peduli akan Byun Baekhyun? Ia tidak menyukainya.

"Terserah! Aku mau istirahat!" balas Sehun sambil membuka pintu rumah. Ia tidak peduli dengan hal yang menyangkut Baekhyun. Ia benar-benar mengontrol emosinya dengan baik. "Istrimu di rumah sakit, Sehun! Sadarlah! Kau tidak boleh tenang-tenang saja,"Sehun menggeram. Dia benar-benar ingin mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun sedang mengandung anak Chanyeol bukan anaknya.

Tapi ancaman Baekhyun membuat ia mengurungkan niatnya. "Lalu ibu mau aku bagaimana?!" tanya Sehun sambil membalikkan badannya ke arah sang ibu. Ia menatap Taeyeon dengan dingin. "Setidaknya jenguklah dan jaga dia!" Sehun mendengus keras dengan ucapan Taeyeon barusan. Ia semakin menatap tajam ke arah ibunya.

"Aku tidak mau!" tolak Sehun mentah-mentah. Ia masih bersikeras tidak mau menjenguk Baekhyun membuat Taeyeon menghela napas panjang. "Ingatlah! Berkat dia perusahaan ayahmu kembali membaik! Kau harus tahu caranya balas budi!" Ya, mereka menikah karena urusan bisnis dan Sehun benar-benar benci dengan itu. Alasan itulah yang membuat ia harus cerai dengan Jongin.

"Kau mencintai Jongin?"tanya Taeyeon dengan tatapan menyelidik. Sehun hanya diam enggan menjawab. Yang ia lakukan hanyalah memalingkan wajahnya. "Dia tidak bisa memberikan apa pun untukmu, dia hanya memanfaatkanmu!" Sehun murka. Ia tidak suka ibunya mengatakan bahwa Jongin memanfaatkannya.

"Terserah ibu mau mengatakanJongin seperti apa! Yang pasti dia lebih baik dari pada Baekhyun!" Sehun berteriak keras membuat nafasnya naik turun.

"Jaga ucapanmu!"Taeyeon tak kalah berteriak keras. Sehun berdecak beberapa kali.

"Aku tidak akan menjenguk Baekhyun!" ujar Sehun dengan tegas.

"Begitukah keinginanmu? Baiklah! Ibu juga akan membuat Jongin pergi jauh dari Korea agar kau tidak bisa bertemu lagi dengannya!" Sehun mendengus kasar. Kenapa semua orang menginginkan agar dirinya jauh dari Jongin? Ia tidak mungkin membiarkan itu terjadi!

"Jangan coba untuk melakukan itu!" ujar Sehun penuh emosi.

"Dengarkan ibumu, Oh Sehun! Berhenti menemuinya!" Sehun tidak peduli dengan teriakkan ibunya. Ia dengan kesal masuk ke dalam rumah sambil membanting pintu lalu menguncinya. Nyonya Oh kesal dengan tingkah Sehun yang tak mau menurut. "YAK OH SEHUN!" Taeyeon menggedor-gedor pintu rumah Sehun. Ia menggertakkan giginya tidak suka karena sang anak tidak berniat untuk membukanya.

"Akan aku buat Kim Jongin lebih menderita!" ujar Taeyeon dengan seringai mengerikan yang tersemat di bibirnya.

 **oOo**

Ini masih pagi dan Jongin curiga ketika ada yang mengetuk pintu rumahnya dengan brutal. Dengan perasaan was-was ia membuka pintu. Matanya menyipit melihat sosok wanita paruh baya dengan angkuh menaikkan dagunya. Jongin tidak kenal siapa wanita di depannya.

"Kim Jongin?" tanya wanita tersebut membuat Jongin keheranan. Dari mana wanita tersebut tahu namanya? Ia yakin sekali tidak pernah bertemu dengan sosok di depannya. "Ya?" balas Jongin sedikit gugup. Ingat bahwa ia sedikit anti dengan orang kaya. Jongin juga merasa ada hal yang tidak diinginkannya akan terjadi.

"Oh Sehun memiliki selera yang buruk. Bagaimana bisa dia menikahi wanita miskin seperti dirimu?" Wanita paruh baya tersebut menatap Jongin dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki dengan tatapan menilai. Tiba-tiba jantung Jongin berdegup dengan cepat. Ia menebak-nebak siapakah gerangan wanita di depannya ini.

Matanya membola begitu pikirannya menebak bahwa wanita di depannya adalah ibu Baekhyun. Dengan cepat ia bersikap tenang. "Apa maksud, nyonya?" tanya Jongin. Tangannya kini bergetar hebat. Ia memang tidak takut dengan apa pun. Tapi kenapa sekarang ia begitu ketakutan hanya dengan melihat seringaian kejam yang ditunjukkan Wanita itu di depannya?

"Kau tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan kemarin, huh?" Jongin hanya menautkan alisnya bingung. Perasaan ia tidak melakukan apa-apa kecuali pergi dengan Sehun. Ia menggigit bibirnya gugup. Ini pasti tidak akan jauh dari Sehun. Dalam hati Jongin terus menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak mau terlihat lemah. "Saya tidak mengerti maksud anda," balas Jongin pura-pura tidak tahu.

Ia lalu memejamkan matanya sebentar. "Kau! Beraninya kemarin pergi bersenang-senang dengan Sehun! Istrinya sedang dirawat di rumah sakit dan kau mengambil kesempatan untuk menggoda Sehun?!" Jongin mendengus. Menggoda Sehun? Yang benar saja! Justru pria itulah yang mengemis padanya kemarin. Mereka hanya menyimpulkan apa yang mereka lihat saja.

Dan Jongin menyesal karena kemarin luluh hanya dengan tangisan Haowen. "Asal anda tahu, Sehun lah yang mendekati saya," Jongin membela diri. Karena bagaimanapun masalah tersebut adalah Sehun yang memulai. Ia tidak ingin menjadi pihak yang selalu bersalah. "Pembohong! Kenapa ada manusia serendah dirimu?" hati Jongin bagai ditusuk ribuan jarum. Ia menundukkan wajahnya.

Apakah benar dirinya serendah itu? "Kau merusak kebahagiaan anakku! Kau seharusnya mati saja!" Wanita tersebut tiba-tiba mendorong tubuh Jongin ke tembok dengan keras. Tubuh Jongin rasanya remuk. Wanita paruh baya tersebut menghampirinya lalu menamparnya tanpa ampun.

Ia mengambil air yang ditaruh di dalam bak kecil yang ada di sampingnya, air itu digunakan untuk menyiram tanaman, lalu dengan mudahnya menyiramnya ke wajah Jongin. "Inilah cara terbaik agar kau tidak akan menggoda Sehun lagi," Jongin terbatuk karena airnya ada yang tidak sengaja masuk ke dalam mulut saat ia membuka mulutnya. Ia menatap wanita di depannya dengan marah.

Ia bersiap akan mendorong wanita paruh baya tersebut sebelum wanita itu kembali menamparnya. "MAMA!" Jongin membulatkan matanya saat melihat Haowen yang keluar dari rumah dan melihat dirinya sedang ditampar oleh wanita yang Jongin anggap sebagai ibu Baekhyun. Ia gelisah. Ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"HAOWEN MASUK!" teriak Jongin saat bocah tersebut malah menghampirinya dan memeluknya. Bocah tersebut menangis meraung-raung melihat keadaan dirinya. Sedangkan wanita paruh baya itu hanya tersenyum mengejek. "Bocah ini bukan alasan agar kau bisa lagi mendekati Sehun?" wanita itu memegang dagu Howen lalu mencengkeramnya dengan erat.

Ia begitu membenci menggertakkan giginya marah. "Thakit.." Jongin tidak terima. Ia menghampiri wanita tersebut lalu melepaskan tangannya dari dagu Haowen.

"LEPASKAN ANAKKU!" Jongin lalu mendorong wanita paruh baya itu kemudian memeluk anaknya. 

"Argh.." wanita paruh baya tersebut jatuh tersungkur. Ia berdiri lalu kembali menghampiri Jongin.

PLAK

"PERGI JAUH-JAUH DARI SEHUN! AKU TIDAK INGIN LAGI MELIHATMU BERSAMA DENGANNYA!" wanita tersebut menjambak rambut Jongin dengan brutal sebelum ia pergi meninggalkannya. Beberapa helai rambut Jongin rontok. Haowen semakin memeluk ibunya dengan erat. "Mama..." Haowen memanggil ibunya. Ia mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipi tirus sang ibu.

Bocah tersebut tidak suka melihat wajah sedih sang ibu. "Mama.. jangan menangith hikh hikth.." Jongin tersenyum paksa. Kini giliran ia yang mengusap air mata yang turun membasahi pipi Haowen. Dirinya menatap sedih sang anak. "Sayang.. mulai saat ini jangan meminta bertemu dengan papa lagi," Haowen menggeleng. Ia tidak mau pisah dengan ayahnya!

Ia ingin selalu dekat dengan ayahnya! "Tapi ma.." Jongin menggeleng dengan putus asa.

"Mama mohon.. menurutlah.." Lalu selanjutnya Jongin kembali menangis. Ia pukul dadanya berkali-kali. Yang Haowen lakukan hanyalah memeluk ibunya sambil menangis. Ia janji akan menuruti semua apa yang dikatakan ibunya. Ia akan menurut. Ia tidak akan lagi meminta bertemu dengan sang ayah.

 **oOo**

Sehun benar-benar kesal sekarang. Ibunya memaksanya untuk menjenguk Baekhyun. Ia menolak, namun mereka selalu menggunakan nama Jongin untuk melumpuhkan ketidak inginannya. Dengan berat hati ia menuju rumah sakit dan segera mencari ruangan di mana Baekhyun dirawat. Ia berniat akan berkunjung sebentar lalu pergi . Sehun dengan pelan membuka pintu rawat Baekhyun.

Ia dapat melihat wanita tersebut sedang duduk di atas ranjang rumah sakit."Apa kau sama sekali tidak peduli denganku, Sehun?" tanya Baekhyun begitu Sehun menutup pintu ruangan. Pria tersebut hanya tersenyum kecut.

"Aku tidak tahu di bagian mana aku harus peduli denganmu," jawaban Sehun membuat Baekhyun menggertakkan giginya marah. Ia hanya menatap tajam wanita yang sedang duduk di atas ranjang.

"kau!"ujar Baekhyun dengan nada yang sedikit meninggi.

"Katakan yang sebenarnya pada orang tua kita," ujar Sehun dengan enteng, tangannya terlipat di depan dada. Ia memandang Baekhyun dengan sinis membuat Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kecut. "Aku tidak mau!" Seru Baekhyun.

"Kenapa?"tanya Sehun.

"Aku.. mencintaimu..." ujar Baekhyun lirih. Sehun tersenyum mengejek membuat Baekhyun merasa terhina.

"Aku tidak mencintaimu dan kau tahu sendiri dengan itu," Sehun memalingkan wajahnya.

"Setidaknya aku tidak membencimu!"

"Tapi aku membencimu!" balas Sehun dengan dingin.

"Aku tidak peduli! Yang paling penting aku bisa menjadi istrimu!" Sehun marah sekarang. **Apa dia pikir lambat laun aku akan mencintainya?!**

"Aku ingin kita cerai," ujar Sehun enteng. Mata Baekhyun mendelik. Ia menggeleng tidak setuju.

"Apa?!"

"Aku yakin sekali tak perlu mengulanginya dua kali," Sehun menatap Baekhyun dengan sengit. Membuat wanita tersebut menggigit bibirnya dengan pelan. Dulu Sehun tidak seperti ini. "Kenapa kau berubah? Apa karena Jongin?" tanya Baekhyun tidak percaya. Ia bergeming.

"Aku terlalu muak harus pura-pura baik denganmu terus, Byun." Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya dengan keras. Ia berusaha menahan tangisnya.

"Oh Sehun!" teriak Baekhyun. Tiba-tiba pintu ruang rawat Baekhyun dibuka oleh Nyonya Byun. Sontak Sehun dan Baekhyun terdiam. "Selamat pagi~" ujar wanita paruh baya tersebut. Sehun menelan ludahnya.

"Ibu..." panggil Sehun lirih.

"Ibu, kenapa penampilan ibu terlihat sedikit berantakan?" tanya Baekhyun dengan bingung. Ia tahu betul dengan penampilan sang ibu, ibunya benar-benar menjaga penampilannya. "Ibu baru saja mengunjungi mantan istri Sehun untuk memberinya sedikit pelajaran," Sehun menatap Nyonya Byun dengan pandangan tidak percayanya. Ia gelisah. Sehun tahu , sesuatu yang tidak ia inginkan telah terjadi.

"Apa?" Sehun menatap ibu mertuanya dengan tatapan kosong. Dengan lemas ia keluar dari ruangan Baekhyun. Ia akan menemui Jongin!

"Jangan bertindak gegabah, Oh. Kau bisa membuat nyawa Jongin terancam," teriak Nyonya Byun tak dihiraukan Sehun. Sehun benar-benar tidak peduli dengan itu. Ia harus bertemu dengan Jongin! ia tidak ingin Jongin semakin membencinya. Ia tidak ingin Jongin meninggalkannya. Ia tidak ingin anak-anaknya meninggalkannya!

 **To be continued...**

 **CHAPTER INI KAYANYA GAJE BANGET YAH XD**

 **Terima kasih yang udah review.**

 **Guest: aku juga jengah sama Hao wkwk**

 **Yanie: Thank you so much:* okay ini lanjutannya:***

 **Sheehun: okee ini lanjuut**

 **Jamurlumutan434: Gumawuuu:* ini lanjuut ya hehe..**

 **Lightdarklord88: Chankai momen? Maunya ada apa kagak? Wkwk**

 **Jeyjong: ciee telat hihi~~**

 **Jongiebottom: okeee ini lanjuuttt~**

 **Park RinHyun-Uchiha: kalo Baek dihancurkan ntar kena amukan ceye :D**

 **2463: Okee ini lanjutannya^^**

 **Nat: Thank You. Pemalangnya Danasari, tau kagak? Hehe..**

 **Nico984: thankss udah baca dan review:***

 **SeJong9488: ini momen HunKainya gaada yah kcuali di bagian flashbacknya mereka huhu..**

 **SeKai's Lover: okee ini udah lanjutt..**

 **PeriRumah: ffn suka error. Reviewnya sering telat masuknya TT kayy ini lanjut yaawww**

 **KJISM: Semangaaatt^^ thx udah baca:***

 **AYOOO REVIEW LAGI~~~**

 **jongtaemyung[Pemalang, 01-05-17]**


	6. Gone

**Karena Aku Mencintaimu**

 **By jongtaemyung**

 **.**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Baby Hao & Baby Tae**

 **Other Cast:**

 **Baekhyun**

 **Chanyeol**

 **Taeyeon**

 **Rate: T**

 **Length: Chapter**

 **Warning: GS, Typo(s), sering ada kata yang hilang sendiri!**

 **DLDR!**

 **.**

 _ **gone**_

.

Sejak pagi Sehun sudah berdiri di depan rumah Jongin. Pria tersebut berharap sang pemilik rumah cepat pulang. Ia yakin wanita itu kini sedang bekerja. Meski lelah, ia tidak akan menyerah begitu saja. Ia harus berbicara dengan Jongin untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Ia ingin memastikan bahwa Jongin masih baik-baik saja. Ia mungkin sudah menunggu Jongin kurang lebih lima jam.

Namun, wanita yang ditunggunya tak kunjung datang. Ia dengan sabar menunggunya sambil bermain dengan ponselnya. Tiba-tiba suara yang begitu dikenalnya masuk begitu saja melalui indera pendengarannya. Itu suara Haowen yang sedang menyanyi dengan ceria.

Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat Jongin yang berdiri mematung di depannya sekitar lima meter dengan Haowen di sampingnya. Haowen menyadari ibunya berhenti berjalan lalu menatap wajah sang ibu dengan bingung. Bocah tersebut mengikuti arah pandang Jongin. Ia melihat ayahnya yang sedang menatap ibunya dengan pandangan bersalah. Bocah tersebut reflek memeluk pinggang Jongin dari samping.

Sehun lalu dengan cepat menghampiri Jongin dan Jongin pun dengan cepat berlari sebelum tangan Sehun memegang pundaknya. "Jongin..." panggil Sehun. Jongin memberontak kala pria itu semakin mengeratkan kedua tangannya pada pundaknya. "LEPASKAN AKU!" jerit Jongin namun Sehun tidak menggubris itu. Dengan penuh emosi Jongin melirik Sehun dari ekor matanya lalu memicing tajam.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu..." ujar Sehun dengan pelan. Pria itu dapat mendengar napas Jongin yang menderu.

"AKU TIDAK MAU MELIHATMU LAGI! PERGILAH!" ujar Jongin masih membelakangi Sehun. Sehun semakin melangkah mendekatinya dengan tatapan memelas. "Jongin, aku mohon..." pinta Sehun dengan memelas namun Jongin tidak meresponnya. Ia memasang tampang tidak pedulinya. Intinya Jongin tidak peduli.

"Haowen.." panggil Sehun pada anaknya. Bocah tersebut berbalik menatap Sehun dengan kepala dimiringkan. "Hao tidak mau beltemu dengan papa lagi," jawaban Haowen membuat ia terkejut dan jawaban tersebut sukses membuat Sehun semakin lemas. Ia bertanya-tanya, apakah Jongin mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak hingga Haowen menolaknya?

"Kenapa?" tanya Sehun sedikit mendesak. Haowen menundukkan wajahnya demi menyembunyikan wajah sedihnya. Sehun kaget dengan ekspresi tersebut. "Papa membuat mama thakit," jawaban Haowen membuat Sehun melepaskan tangannya dari pundak Jongin. Ia menghela napas lesu.

"Y-ya?" Sehun berujar lemas. Wanita yang membelakanginya hanya diam bak patung. Jujur saja, Jongin begitu malas bertemu dengan Sehun. Ia kini semakin membenci pria itu. "Jongin..." panggil Sehun lagi. Jongin membalikkan badannya untuk melihat pria tersebut. Tiba-tiba ia bingung harus mengatakan apa. Namun, perkataan itu terucap begitu saja.

"Aku.. membencimu," setelah itu Jongin meninggalkan Sehun sedangkan Sehun tidak tahu harus mengejar Jongin atau membiarkan wanita itu pergi dengan tergesa sambil menarik tangan anaknya. Sehun memilih membiarkan Jongin pergi. Pria tersebut menatap kepergian Jongin dengan kosong. Tanpa sadar ia meneteskan air matanya. Ini terlalu berlebihan menurut Sehun.

 **oOo**

Sehun masuk ke dalam kamarnya dengan lesu. Tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering, ada nomor yang tidak dikenal menghubunginya. Karena penasaran, ia pun mengangkatnya.

 **"Halo,"** ujar seorang lelaki di seberang sana. Sehun menebak-neba siapa gerangan orang tersebut. Suara tersebut terdengar seperti suara seorang pria baruh baya.

"Iya halo," balas Sehun tenang.

 **"Apakah anda suami dari Kim Jongin-ssi?"** DEG. Jantung Sehun tiba-tiba berdetak cepat. Perasaan tidak enak tiba-tiba menyelimutinya.

"I-ya, saya suaminya," _meskpiun kami sudah bercerai_. Sehun menjawab dengan suara bergetar. Keringat dingin mulai mengucur di dahinya.

 **"Bisakah anda ke Kantor Polisi Jeonju? Ada hal penting yang ingin saya bicarakan dengan anda** ," Sungguh perasaan Sehun sekarang benar-benar tidak enak. Pikirannya dipenuhi oleh Jongin. perasaan khawatir mendatanginya.

"Baiklah," jawab Sehun dengan cepat. Ia segera memutuskan sambungan telepon dan meraih kunci mobil. Ia akan melesat ke kantor polisi Jeonju, ia butuh waktu tiga jam untuk sampai di sana.

 **oOo**

Sehun memasuki kantor polisi Jeonju dengan tergesa. Tiba-tiba seorang bocah memeluknya membuat dia terkejut. Ketika mendengar suaranya ia segera menggendong bocah yang ternyata adalah anak kandungnya sendiri. "PAPA!" ujar Haowen sedikit berterik. Bocah tersebut sedikit histeris ketika melihat Sehun. Sehun pun memaksakan sebuah senyuman.

"Haowen.." panggil Sehun sambil memeluk sang anak. Ia mendadak lemah tak berdaya.

"Papa.. mama hikth.." perasaan Sehun semakin tidak enak. Ia yakin sesuatu telah terjadi pada Jongin. Ia sangat khawatir sekarang. "Apa yang terjadi pada mamamu?" tanya Sehun sedikit mendesak. Ketakutannya begitu kencang.

"Mama hueee..." Haowen malah menangis kencang. Sehun semakin memeluk sang anak dengan merapalkan kata-kata penenang untuknya. Tiba-tiba ada seorang pria paruh baya yang mendatanginya, Sehun yakini pria paruh baya itu adalah seorang polisi.

"Apakah anda suami dari Kim Jongin?" tanya polisi tersebut. Sehun mengangguk semangat membalas ucapan polisi tersebut.

"Ya, saya suami Jongin. Oh Sehun," Balas Sehun. Polisi di depannya kemudian menghela napas.

"Silahkan duduk," polisi tersebut memberi kode pada Sehun agar pria itu segera duduk di sofa kantor polisi. Sehun mengangguk. "Baiklah," jawab Sehun sambil mendudukkan diri di hadapan polisi tadi. Haowen kini berada di pangkuannya. Bocah tersebut masih sedikit terisak.

"Kim Jongin mengalami tabrak lari di jalan raya, kami pihak kepolisian sedang menyelidiki siapa tersangka yang menabrak Kim Jongin-ssi, dia kini sedang dirawat di Jeonju Hospital," jelas polisi tersebut membuat persendian Sehun melemas. Tanpa sadar air matanya menetes. Haowen yang ada di pangkuannya kini berhenti menangis.

"A-apa anda yakin itu Jongin?" tanya Sehun dengan lemas. Ia tidak tahu harus percaya atau tidak.

"Saya tahu anda tidak akan mempercayai ini karena anda sangat mencintai istri anda, saya turut bersedih," Sehun terdiam. Hati dan pikirannya kini benar-benar kacau. Dengan kasar ia membuang napas. Siapa pun itu pelakunya, Sehun tidak akan memaafkannya. "Papa.." panggil Haowen pelan menyadarkan lamunan Sehun. Sehun mengelus rambut sang anak dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Baiklah, saya mohon pada bapak agar segera menangkap pelakunya, saya mohon dengan sangat," pinta Sehun dengan raut wajah yang begitu memelas. Polisi itu mengangguk meyakinkan membuat Sehun tersenyum tipis.

"Kami akan melakukan tugas kami semaksimal mungkin, Tuan," Sehun mengangguk lemas.

"Ini ponsel Jongin-ssi," polisi tersebut menyerahkan benda persegi panjang untuk Sehun. Sehun menerimanya dengan sopan. "Terima kasih banyak," ujar Sehun dengan tulus. Polisi tersebut tersenyum simpul.

"Terima kasih kembali," balas polisi tersbut. Lalu Sehun beranjak untuk menuju ke rumah sakit.

 **oOo**

Setelah meninggalkan kantor polisi, Sehun dengan cepat menuju rumah sakit. Setiap langkahnya diiringi dengan perasaan takut. Saat di perjalanan pihak kepolisian menelpon Sehun menggunakan nomor Jongin bahwa Jongin sedang berada di ruang UGD. Dengan langkah gontainya Sehun menuju UGD dan menunggunya di luar. Haowen masih terdiam di gendongannya.

Sehun dengan penasaran membuka ponsel Jongin yang sedikit retak. Ia bersyukur karena ponsel Jongin tidak dipassword. Ia membuka kontak dan terkejut melihat kontak ponsel Jongin hanya ada nomornya. Ia menggigit bibir melihat nama kontak yang Jongin namai untuknya. _Suamiku_. Sehun menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas bermaksud untuk mencegah air matanya agar tidak turun.

Ia merasa dirinya benar-benar brengsek. Tapi Sehun juga bingung kenapa Jongin mengganti nomornya jika wanita itu saja masih menyimpan nomor ponselnya? Ia menekan tombol home. Lalu ia memilih menu kemudian galeri. Rasanya hati Sehun benar-benar sesak sekarang. Di sana hanya ada foto pernikahan mereka. Foto saat mereka berdua.

Foto saat Jongin tengah mengandung Haowen, Foto saat Haowen bayi, foto saat Jongin mengandung Taeoh, dan terakhir adalah foto surat cerai mereka. Sehun tidak bisa menahannya lagi dan ia pun menangis. Haowen kaget saat seseorang yang tengah memangkunya tiba-tiba bergetar hebat. Ia mendongak dan melihat sang ayah yang sedang menangis.

"Papa.." panggil Haowen dengan nada khawatir. Sehun dengan cepat mengusap lelehan air matanya. Ia tersenyum manis ke arah Haowen berusaha untuk menutupi lukanya lalu dikecupnya dengan sayang kening sang anak. "Haowen tahu di mana adik bayi?" tanya Sehun.

"Adik bayi belthama nenek Mina," jawab Haowen dengan mata berbinar-binar. Ia jadi teringat dengan adiknya yang sangat menggemaskan itu. Ibunya sering menitipkan Taeoh pada Nenek Mina ketika sang ibu pergi bekerja. Saat siang Jongin menjemput Haowen dari sekolah lalu mengantarnya ke nenek Mina. Setelah sorenya Jongin menjemput kedua anaknya untuk mandi.

Haowen dengan senangnya mandi sendiri dan Taeoh yang dimandikan. Setelah memandikan sang anak, Jongin akan menyiapkan makan malam. Ia selalu mengatakan pada Haowen agar bocah tersebut menjaga si adik. Haowen hanya menurut. Lalu setelah itu, pukul tujuh malam Jongin kembali berangkat kerja meninggalkan Haowen dan Taeoh di rumah setelah mereka makan malam.

Ia mengunci pintunya dari luar agar si anak tidak pergi. Begitu seterusnya kehidupan mereka setiap harinya.

"Nenek Mina?" tanya Sehun memastikan.

"Iya," balas Haowen sambil mengangguk. Bocah tersebut kemudian tersenyum imut.

"Lalu di mana nenek Mina tinggal?" Sehun bertanya lagi.

"Di thamping lumah Hao," jawab Haowen sambil memainkan jari sang ayah. Ia begitu menyukai ayahnya.

"Oh.." Sehun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Ia lalu megelus-elus rambut sang putra.

"Papa?" panggil Haowen. Sehun dengan gemas mencubit pipi tembam Haowen.

"Hm?" Sahut Sehun semakin gemas mencubit pipi sang anak.

"Papa, Hao mau beltemu mama, gala-gala Hao mama ditablak hikth..." Ujar Haowen lalu kembali menangis. Dia memang minta untuk dibelikan es krim, sang ibu menyuruhnya untuk menunggu dan Haowen hanya mengangguk menyetujui. Bocah tersebut duduk di kursi taman yang menghadap jalan raya. Lalu dengan tiba-tiba ada sebuah mobil melaju kencang saat Jongin tengah menyebrang.

Telinga Jongin seakan tak berfungsi, wanita itu malah dengan santainya menyebrang tanpa peduli dengan teriakkan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Kemudian semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Jongin tertabrak mobil di hadapan Haowen. Bocah tersebut yang melihat hal tersebut berteriak histeris. Ia tidak berani mendekati sang ibu saat melihat darah di sekitar kepala sang ibu.

Ia hanya bisa menangis meraung-raung di tempatnya sambil memanggil 'mama'. "Sayang.. itu semua bukan salahmu," Ujar Sehun menenangkan Haowen. Tapi Haowen masih tetap menangis. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali. "Itu thalah Hao, papa. Maafkan Hao," Haowen memeluk Sehun dengan erat.

"Haowen tidak salah," ujar Sehun lagi, namun Haowen tetap menggeleng. Baju Sehun kini basah oleh air mata sang anak. Dengan sayang ia mengelus punggung Haowen. "Papa.. hikth hikth..." Haowen semakin memeluk Sehun dengan erat. Bocah tersebut menatap Sehun dengan mata memerah. Sehun pun tersenyum menenangkan.

"Tenanglah.." balas Sehun sambil mengelus rambut Haowen. Tiba-tiba seorang dokter tampan keluar dari ruang UGD. Dengan gerakan cepat Sehun berdiri dan menurunkan Haowen ke kursi tunggu.

"Apakah anda suami Kim Jongin-ssi?" tanya dokter bernama Kim Jongdae tersebut. Sehun beberapa kali menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Ia harus siap mendengar penjelasan dari dokter Kim tersebut. "Ya, saya suami Jongin," balas Sehun dengan sopan.

"Jongin-ssi mengalami memar di bagian kaki dan di bagian kepala dia hanya sedikit terbentur. Selain itu, dia baik-baik saja," jelas dokter Kim membuat Sehun menghela napas lega. Jonginnya tidak apa-apa.

"Terima kasih, dok." Dokter Kim hanya mengangguk.

"Silahkan tuan ke bagian administrasi rumah sakit untuk perincian biaya perawatan Jongin-ssi," Sehun mengangguk dengan seutas senyuman yang menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Sekali lagi, terima kasih," Ujar Sehun.

"Tuan bisa menjenguk saat Jongin-ssi sudah dipindah ke ruang rawat inap," Sehun mengangguk mengerti. Kemudian dokter Kim pergi meninggalkan Sehun. Sehun melirik Haowen yang sedang kebingungan. "Mama baik-baik saja," ujar Sehun.

 **oOo**

Mata Sehun membelalak ketika tangan yang sedang ada di genggamannya kini bergerak. Ia reflek tersenyum bahagia. "Jongin!" pekik Sehun. Jongin perlahan membuka matanya. Ia menyipitkan matanya saat sinar lampu memasuki indera penglihatannya. Ia terkejut melihat Sehun yang sedang tersenyum ke arahnya. Ia seketika gugup.

"A-aku ada di mana?" Tanya Jongin sambil melihat langit-langit rumah sakit dengan bingung. Kemudian ia menatap Sehun dengan datar. "Kau ada di rumah sakit. Kau ditabrak," Jongin sedikit terkejut. Namun ia teringat kejadian sebelum ia masuk ke rumah sakit. Hanya sekelebat saja. Kepalanya terasa sangat pusing.

"Y-ya?" tanyanya masih sedikit mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi. Untuk sekarang, ia tidak ingin mengingatnya dulu.

"Jongin..." panggil Sehun menatap Jongin yang terlihat begitu gelisah. Sehun yakin Jongin mengkhawatirkan anak-anaknya. "Di mana Haowen?!" tanya Jongin dengan mendesak. Sehun dengan cepat menunjuk bocah yang sedang tidur di sofa ruang rawat Jongin dengan seragam sekolahnya. Jongin menghela napas lega tetapi masih ada rasa khawatir.

"Haowen.." Jongin bersiap akan bangun dari ranjangnya namun segera ditahan Sehun. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya menolak keinginan Jongin. "Jangan bergerak!" perintah Sehun telak. Ia memegangi kedua lengan Jongin dengan kuat.

"Haowen..." Jongin terus meronta sambil memanggil anaknya. Sehun hanya menatap sedih ke arah Jongin.

"Dia sudah tidur," ujar Sehun membuat Jongin berhenti meronta. Ia menatap sinis ke arah Sehun.

"Taeoh! Aku harus menjemputnya!" Setelah terdiam, kini Jongin kembali meronta. Sehun sedikit kesal dengan wanita tersebut.

"Kau sedang sakit, Jongin," ujar Sehun dengan tajam. Jongin menatap Sehun dengan memelas.

"Tapi Taeoh-"

"Dia pasti bersama dengan nenek Mina," potong Sehun dengan cepat. Jongin tampak terkejut.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tahu?" tanya Jongin dengan tatapan selidik.

"Haowen yang memberi tahuku," balas Sehun. Jongin berdecak lalu menepis tangan Sehun yang bertengger di kedua lengannya. Badannya terasa pegal dan ia merasa begitu lelah.

"Pergilah," perintah Jongin membuat mata Sehun membulat. Sehun dapat melihat Jongin yang memalingkan wajahnya.

"Aku tidak mau," Sehun menolaknya mentah-mentah. Ia lalu mengelap keringat yang ada di keningnya.

"Kau hanya akan membuat hidupku semakin menderita, Sehun. Orang tuamu bahkan orang tua Baekhyun tidak menyukaiku, mereka semua benar-benar keterlaluan padaku. Jadi aku mohon kepadamu untuk tidak menambah luka lagi kepadaku. Ku mohon... Pergilah.." ujar Jongin dengan putus asa. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia lalu meraih tangan Jongin dan mengusapnya pelan.

Jongin tidak bisa menolak itu. Ia hanya membiarkan saat Sehun memegang tangannya.

"Jongin, ayo kita menikah," mata Jongin kini membulat sempurna. Ia menatap Sehun dengan pandangan tidak percayanya.

"A-apa?" tanya Jongin tidak percaya. Suaranya bahkan terdengar bergetar.

"Ayo kita menikah dan hidup bahagia," Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menarik tanganya yang sedang digenggam Sehun. Ia memalingkan wajahnya karena marah. Sehun pikir perkataan yang tadi diucapkannya lucu?!

"Aku tidak bisa menikah dengan pria yang tidak mencintaiku," balas Jongin dengan nada terluka sekaligus penuh dengan emosi. Matanya bergerak tak tentu arah. "Lalu, maukah kau membuatku jatuh cinta kepadamu?" Kini Jongin menatap Sehun yang juga sedang menatapnya, ia lalu tersenyum kecut.

"Meskipun aku berusaha dengan keras membuatmu jatuh cinta kepadaku, itu tidak akan berhasil. Hatimu hanya ada untuk satu orang, dan orang itu adalah Kyungsoo," wajah Sehun berubah menjadi pucat. Tidak ada orang yang tahu mengenai hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo, bahkan keluarganya sekalipun. Lalu darimana Jongin tahu?

"B-bagaimana kau bisa tahu tentang K-Kyungsoo?" tanya Sehun dengan gugup. Pikirannya jauh berkelana.

"Setiap kali kita bercinta kau akan menggumamkan nama Kyungsoo meski begitu lirih. Aku tahu sejak awal, Sehun. Aku tidak begitu berharap kau akan mencintaiku, awalnya aku kira kau mengajakku menikah karena kau mencintaiku, namun lambat laun aku menyadari betapa bodohnya aku, lalu aku selalu mengatakan kepada diriku sendiri bahwa mungkin ada saatnya kau jatuh cinta kepadaku. Namun, selama enam tahun, semua itu tidak berhasil, kau tidak bisa mencintaiku meski itu hanyalah satu detik." Penjelasan Jongin membuat hati Sehun semakin sesak.

Ternyata Jongin begitu menderita saat hidup dengannya. Lalu, apakah semua senyuman wanita di depannya adalah sebuah kepalsuan? Kemudian sebuah ide gila terlintas begitu saja ke dalam pikiran Sehun. Jika Jongin bisa bahagia dengan yang lain, Sehun akan melepaskan wanita itu. Tetapi kenapa terdengar begitu gampang melepas wanita yang bahkan sangat mencintainya?

Tapi Sehun sekarang sadar, semakin ia mendekati Jongin maka wanita itu akan semakin mendeita. Ia kini sudah memutuskan. Entah itu nantinya akan membuat sesuatu yang buruk bagi keduanya. Namun Sehun tidak peduli. "Jongin.." panggil Sehun dengan nada serius. Pria tersebut menatap Jongin dengan intens.

"Katakan alasannya kepadaku kenapa dulu kau menikahiku, Sehun?" Tanya Jongin. Sehun mengambil napas lalu membuangnya dengan perlahan. Ia sudah membuat keputusan. Jongin tidak akan pernah bahagia jika bersamanya. Maka dari itu ia kan membuat Jongin semakin membencinya. Ia kembali menarik napas lalu menghembuskannya dengan pelan.

"Ya, aku mempunyai alasan kenapa aku menikahimu, tapi ketahuilah, alasan itu bukanlah karena aku mencintaimu, kau hanyalah pengisi hatiku yang kosong karena ditinggal Kyungsoo pergi, kau sedikit memberi perubahan pada hidupku yang datar, namun aku sadar tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa menggantikan posisi Kyungsoo, aku sangat mencintainya dan aku minta maaf padamu Jongin,"

Dan Sehun memutuskan untuk menyakiti Jongin lebih dalam. Ia dapat melihat Jongin yang menatapnya dengan nanar. Segampang itukah Sehun mempermainkannya? Baru beberapa menit pria itu mengajaknya menikah, lalu sekarang pria itu melepaskannya? Jongin tidak bisa menebak apa yang sedang dipikirkan Sehun. "Aku harus pergi," Sehun pergi begitu saja sambil menutup pintu ruangan Jongin. Jongin tidak bisa lagi menahan air matanya. Ia menjambak rambutnya sendiri dengan brutal.

Kemudan ia memukul dadanya dengan keras. Ia tidak peduli lagi dengan dirinya, hidupnya sudah hancur dan sekarang ia bertambah hancur.

 **oOo**

Sehun terjatuh di depan pintu ruang inap Jongin. Ia menangis dalam diam. Ia tahu apa yang dikatakannya pada Jongin begitu menyakiti wanita itu. Ia bodoh, dan ia tahu itu. Dalam hati ia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, kenapa ia menyia-nyiakan orang yang begitu mencintainya dengan tulus? Kenapa ia masih mencintai wanita yang bahkan sudah meninggal dunia?

Jongin.. Kim Jongin. Sehun bahkan tidak masalah jika Jongin tidak akan pernah memafkannya seumur hidup dia. Tangisan Jongin didalam ruangan seakan-akan mengatakan bahwa wanita itu begitu membencinya.

 **To be continued...**

 **Konfliknya kurang ga? Wkwkw**

 **Terima kasih banget buat kalian yang ngikutin ff ini huhuhu,,,**

 **Lafyu lah wkwk**

 **Yanie: thanks yah udh review:***

 **Sekaipusmeong: kurang panjang ya? Nanti bosan gimana wk**

 **2463: chap depan siap-siap ada ChanKai yuhu~~ beneran nyampe nangis? Ko aku yg bikin sendiir malah ga ngfeel ya? -_-**

 **69: duhh jangan nangis yaa hehe..**

 **Ara: chap depan siap-siap ada chanyulll**

 **Hunkailovers: emang begitu nasibnya haha..**

 **g2478: ini panjang ga?**

 **Jongie: okee ini lanjutannya^^**

 **Sheehun: ini fast update ga? Chap depan siap-siap ada ChanKai~**

 **Park RinHyun-Uchiha: Aku juga benci Sehun haha..**

 **Darkyoung: waahhh kamu tinggal di mana emang? Hehe**

 **Bksekaii: fighting~~!**

 **KJISM: Yeee semangattt!**

 **Pika WarbenJaegerManJensen: kasian kalo baeknya mati ~ yuh gebukin Sehun~~**

 **Jamurlumutan434: yee ini fast update!**

 **SekaiStalker: Kalem beb. Hehe..**

 **Jongiebottom: siap-siap chap depan ada Chankai;D**

 **Hkhs9488: oke okeee~~**

 **Jeyjong: chap depan ada ceye yaaa~**

 **Nico984: iya jahaat TT**

 **Lightdarklord88: chap depan ada Chankai yaaa~~**

 **NunaaBaozie: jangan baper, dear hehe...**

 **Dhantiee: yaaa ini lanjutannya~**

 **Mamahnya Jongin: ini lanjutyaaa~**

 **THANK YOU SO MUCH~**

 **jongtaemyung [pemalang, 06-05-17]**


	7. restrain

**KARENA AKU MENCINTAIMU**

 **jongtaemyung**

 **KIM JONGIN-OH SEHUN**

 **It's HunKai**

 **Part 6**

 **Restrain~**

 **Sorry for TYPOS!**

Sehun kembali ke rumah sakit sekitar pukul delapan malam. Ia tidak berani menampakkan batang hidungnya di hadapan Jongin. Yang ia lakukan hanyalah menatap Jongin lewat kaca pintu ruang inap wanita tersebut. Ia duduk di ruang tunggu sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Matanya menatap kosong lantai rumah sakit. Kenapa tidak ada yang menjemput Jongin? Ia juga sempat melihat Haowen masih mengenakan seragam kemarin. Apa sama sekali tidak ada yang peduli dengan mereka?

Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya saat mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat. Ia terkejut dan membulatkan matanya. Bibirnya terkatup rapat dan tubuhnya mendadak menegang. Rasanya ia sedang bermimpi melihat seorang pria yang sangat dikenalnya. "Chanyeol?" Sehun berdiri dengan kaku. Wajahnya yang pucat semakin pucat. Kepalanya mendadak sangat pusing.

"Oh, hai Sehun," balas Chanyeol dengan tenang seakan biasa saja melihat Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun masih tidak percaya bahwa sosok yang kini sedang berbicara dengannya adalah sepupunya. Banyak pertanyaan yang ingin Sehun tanyakan pada Chanyeol. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Sehun dengan bingung sekaligus sengit. Setahu dia, Jongin sama sekali tidak dekat dengan Chanyeol. Hanya saja mereka berdua saling kenal mengingat Chanyeol adalah sepupunya.

"Aku hendak menjenguk Jongin," balasan Chayeol kembali membuat mata Sehun membulat. Ia tidak percaya kata-kata tersebut akan keluar dari mulut seorang Park Chanyeol. "Y-ya?" Tanya Sehun sambil menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan gelisah. Chanyeol tersenyum senang melihat reaksi Sehun. Namun dengan cepat ia merubah mimik wajahnya menjadi datar.

"Aku hendak menjenguk Jongin. Lalu apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Chanyeol pada Sehun. Sehun malah terdiam dan menatap kosong ke arahnya sedangkan Chanyeol mengangkat alis kirinya dengan heran. "Sehun?" Panggil Chanyeol pelan namun Sehun tidak menggubrisnya. Ia lalu menghela napas kasar.

"Aku masuk dulu kalau begitu," Chanyeol hendak memutar kenop pintu sebelum suara Sehun kembali menginterupsinya. Ia lalu menjauhkan tangannya dari kenop pintu kemudian memandang Sehun. Sehun menatapnya dengan sangat tajam. "Chanyeol," ujar Sehun tegas.

"Ya?" Balas Chanyeol tenang.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Jongin?" Tanya pria pucat itu dengan tatapan menyelidik. Chanyeol mendengus keras membuat Sehun menatapnya dengan kesal. Ia tidak suka dengan sikap Chanyeol yang terlalu tenang.

"Aku hanya sebatas teman saja baginya. Kami memang tidak dekat seperti yang kau tahu. Sehun, kau pasti ingat dengan Jongin yang tidak begitu dekat dengan siapa pun bukan? Kami pernah menghabiskan waktu bersama saat kau masih menjadi suaminya. Aku akan menemaninya dengan Haowen saat kau ke kantor. Jadi, mungkin aku adalah satu-satunya orang yang ada di pikiran Jongin saat ini selain dirimu." Jelas Chanyeol membuat Sehun cemburu.

Wajahnya sekarang memerah padam menahan emosinya. Kenapa terdengar seperti Jongin membutuhkan Chanyeol? "Lalu bagaimana kau tahu tentang Jongin yang dirawat di rumah sakit?" Tanya Sehun lagi. Chanyeol menatap Sehun dengan tatapan malasnya.

"Dia menelpon dan memberitahuku bahwa dia sekarang berada di Jeonju Hospital dan dia benar-benar membutuhkanku,aku tidak bisa menolak keinginannya." pernyataan Chanyeol membuat Sehun menganga tidak percaya. Kenapa terasa begitu menyakitkan di hatinya? Seakan-akan Jongin menolak dirinya secara halus.

"A-apa?" tanya Sehun sambil mengeraskan rahangnya. Chanyeol tersenyum mengejek ke arah Sehun yang sedang menatap sayu ke arahnya. Sosok Oh Sehun sekarang terlihat begitu menyedihkan. "Dia tidak mungkin meminta bantuanmu, secara kau sudah memiliki seorang istri." Ucapan Chanyeol barusan terdengar begitu menohoknya.

"Jongin punya nomor handphonemu?" Sehun lagi-lagi bertanya.

"Dia memang tidak meyimpannya, namun dia hapal nomer handphoneku di luar kepala," Sehun membuang wajah. Kenapa? Dari sekian banyaknya pria di dunia ini kenapa harus Chanyeol? Ia membuang napas lelah lalu menatap Chanyeol yang sedang menatap dingin ke arahnya. "Chan, tentang Baekhyun," ujar Sehun. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali.

"Aku tidak ingin membahasnya. Aku masuk dulu, Sehun." Jawab Chanyeol dengan datar. Sehun berdecak. Dengan marah ia duduk di kursi tunggu ruang inap Jongin.

 **Ooo**

"Jongin," Jongin yang sedang mengelus-elus wajah Haowen terhenti saat Chanyeol masuk ke dalam ruangan di mana ia dirawat. Haowen yang ada di sampingnya segera beranjak dari posisi berbaringnya. Bocah tersebut menatap Chanyeol dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. "Paman Chanyeol!" panggil Haowen dengan semangat.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar ke arahnya membuat Haowen semakin memekik senang. Pria itu mengangkat tubuh Haowen lalu menurunkannya dari ranjang Jongin. "Jangan panggil paman, panggil daddy ya?" pinta Chanyeol dengan sedikit beraegyo. Haowen hanya menatap Chanyeol dengan jangkung itu begitu gemas sehingga membuat ia mencubit hidung mungil Haowen.

"Huh, daddy?" Haowen memastikan dan Chanyeol mengangguk semangat. Chanyeol begitu senang saat Haowen memanggilnya daddy. Ia lalu mengelus wajah Haowen dengan lembut. "Anak pintar," ujar Chanyeol. Haowen dengan semangat memeluk leher Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya membalasnya dengan mengelus-elus punggung kecil tersebut. "Baiklah.. daddy!" lalu Haowen melepas pelukan tersebut.

Chanyeol kini mengalihkan pandanganya ke arah Jongin yang sedang melamun. Ia benar-benar tidak tega melihat tubuh Jongin yang semakin mengecil. "Aku tidak sempat membeli sesuatu untukmu, aku sangat kaget ketika kau menelponku lalu mengatakan bahwa kau sedang dirawat di rumah sakit karena kecelakaan." Ujar Chanyeol dengan tatapan menyesal. Jongin tersenyum manis ke arahnya.

"Terima kasih karena sudah datang," ujar Jongin dengan sangat tulus. Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak masalah," balas Chanyeol disertai senyuman yang terukir di bibirnya.

"Chan, bisakah kau katakan pada nenek Mina bahwa aku sedang dirawat di rumah sakit?" Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia menatap Jongin dengan begitu lembut.

"Tentu saja." Balas Chanyeol mantap. Pria itu dapat melihat Jongin dengan raut kesedihannya. Ingin rasanya ia memeluk wanita itu dan mengatakan bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja. "Taeoh, dia pasti mencariku," ujar Jongin sedih. Ia menatap jendela ruang inapnya dengan tatapan kosong. Mau tak mau Chanyeol mendekati Jongin lalu mengelus pundak itu dengan lembut.

"Sabarlah.. dia pasti mengerti," ujar Chanyeol disertai helaan napas panjang. Dahi Jongin membentuk garis-garis kerutan. Ia melirik Chanyeol sebentar sebelum akhirnya memalingkan wajahnya. "Dia masih bayi, dia tidak akan mengerti." Balas Jongin dengan menggelengkan kepalanya. Jujur saja, Chanyeol tidak tahu harus merespon seperti apa. Yang ia lakukan hanya menghela napas.

"Kapan kau pulang?"tanya Chanyeol. Ia melirik ke arah Haowen yang hanya terdiam di sofa. Bocah tersebut terlihat sedikit kebingungan. "Besok," jawab Jongin dengan lirih. Ia benar-benar gugup berbicara dengan Chanyeol. Karena ia tahu bahwa Chanyeol adalah ayah dari anak Baekhyun, wanita yang begitu membencinya.

"Apa?!" tanya Chanyeol sedikit terkejut. Ia menatap Jongin dengan kening berkerut tajam.

"Aku tidak ingin berlama-lama di sini. Biaya rumah sakit sangat mahal," balas Jongin sambil memperhatikan Haowen yang sedang memainkan ujung bajunya. Ia ingin menangis melihat raut sedih sang anak. Ia ingin membuat Hoawen selalu tersenyum namun ia merasa telah gagal.

"Jongin, aku yang akan membayarnya, kau tidak perlu memikirkan hal itu," ucapan Chanyeol membuat Jongin bergerak resah. Pria di depannya benar-benar baik. ia tidak ingin memiliki hutang pada pria di depannya. "Tidak, kau sangat baik padaku, tolong jangan lakukan itu..." ujar Jongin dengan memohon. Ia menggenggam tangan Chanyeol dan menatap pria itu dengan memelas.

"Jangan katakan itu!" balas Chanyeol tegas. Oh ayolah, dia sangat kaya, hanya untuk membayar biaya perawatan Jongin tidak akan membuatnya jatuh miskin. Lagipula ia mencintai wanita di depannya, ia akan melakukan semuanya asal Jongin bisa kembali terseyum seperti dulu.

"Mama.. Hao lapal," Haowen dengan tiba-tiba menghampiri Chanyeol dan Jongin sambil memegangi perutnya. Jongin lagi-lagi menatap Haowen dengan tatapan sedih. Selama di rumah sakit Haowen makan makanan rumah sakit. "Haowen lapar?" tanya Jongin dengan nada khawatir. Ia bahkan sangat kasihan melihat Haowen yang masih menggunakan seragam sekolahnya.

Bocah itu hanya mandi tapi masih mengenakan pakaian yang sama. Jongin benci bahwa kenyataan tidak ada orang yang peduli dengan keadaan mereka. "Hum.." balas Haowen. Ia masih memegangi perutnya yang terasa lapar. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol jongkok menyejajarkan tubunya dengan Haowen. "Ayo makan bersama daddy," Chanyeol berujar lantang di hadapan Haowen.

Bocah tersebut mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar lalu mengacak rambut Haowen dengan gemas. Ia menatap Jongin memberi kode agar wanita itu mengijinkannya membawa Haowen. Jongin yang paham hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum tipis. Mereka pun berjalan keluar dari ruang inapnya.

 **oOo**

Mata Sehun membulat kala pintu ruang inap Jongin dibuka dan menampakkan Chanyeol dan Haowen yang keluar secara bersama. Ia sontak berdiri. "Haowen!" panggil Sehun dengan senyuman lebar. Haowen bersembunyi di belakang tubuh Chanyeol.

"Papa..." jawabnya lirih. Sehun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Kalian mau kemana?" tanyanya dengan alis terangkat. Ia menatap Chanyeol dengan sangat tajam.

"Makan malam," balas Chanyeol enteng. Rahang Sehun tiba-tiba mengeras. Ia jongkok dan menyejajarkan tubuhnya di hadapan Haowen. "Haowen, makan malam sama papa ya?" bujuk Sehun dengan disertai senyuman. Haowen menatap Sehun dengan takut-takut.

"Tidak mau, Hao mau makan thama daddy," balas Haowen sambil mengelengkan kepalanya. Sehun dapat melihat Chanyeol yang tersenyum senang. "Daddy?" tanya Sehun dnegan bingung. Namun melihat senyum Chanyeol yang penuh kemenangan, ia tahu bahwa daddy yang dimaksud Haowen adalah Chanyeol. Ia sangat cemburu sekarang.

"Ayo, Haowen," Chanyeol menggandeng tangan Haowen namun Sehun menghadang mereka. Ia menatap kesal pada mereka berdua. "Haowen makan sama papa!" ujar Sehun dengan tajam. Bocah tersebut menatap Sehun dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Tidak mau!" Haowen menggelengkan kepalanya sedangkan Chanyeol menatap Sehun dengan marah.

"Haowen boleh makan apa pun yang Hao inginkan," Sehun tetap berusaha membujuk sang anak namun bocah itu menggeleng.

"Tidak mau! Hao mau makan thama daddy!" jawab Haowen dengan suara yang sedikit meninggi. Chanyeol yang jengah hanya menghela napas kasar. "Sudahlah, Sehun. Dia tidak ingin maka denganmu!" ujar Chanyeol dengan ketus. Sehun menggertakkan giginya tidak suka. Haowen dengan semangat menggandeng tangan Chanyeol dan melangkahkan kakinya.

"Ayo daddy!" teriaknya penuh semangat. Sehun memandang Chanyeol dan Haowen dengan tatapan yang sangat sulit diartikan. Ia cemburu? Tentu saja!

 **oOo**

Hari berikutnya Sehun tetap mengunjungi Jongin, namun ia tidak berani menampakkan batang hidungnya di hadapan wanita yang telah ia lukai. Tiba-tiba ia melihat Chanyeol yang sedang berjalan di koridor rumah sakit dengan Haowen di gendongannya. Ia menatap nyalang pada Chanyeol yang juga sedang menatapnya. Setelah mereka berhadapan, Sehun memalingkan wajahnya dari Chanyeol dan menatap Haowen. Chanyeol buru-buru menurunkan Haowen dari gendogannya.

"Chanyeol, aku ingin bicara denganmu," ujar Sehun dengan suara tajam.

"Bicaralah," balas Chanyeol santai. Sehun melirik ke arah Haowen yang sedang menatap takut ke arahnya. Ia benci dengan tatapan takut anaknya yang ditujukkan untuknya. "Haowen.. bisakah Hao masuk dulu ke kamar mama?" Sehun berujar lembut. Bocah itu beringsut. Sehun membuka pintu ruang inap Jongin lalu dengan patuh Haowen masuk ke ruangan Jongin. Sehun lalu kembali menutup pintunya.

"Tentang Baekhyun," ujar Sehun memulai pembicaraan. Chanyeol yang sudah paham kemana arah pembicaraan mereka segera menjawab. "Aku tidak sengaja menghamilinya," Jawab Chanyeol jujur. Sehun menatapnya tidak percaya. Ia pikir Chanyeol mencintai Baekhyun.

"Ya?!" balasnya terkejut. 

"Apa kau pikir aku mencintai Baekhyun? Aku tidak pernah mencintainya, aku melakukannya dengan Baekhyun waktu itu dalam keadaan mabuk," jawaban santai Chanyeol benar-benar membuat Sehun marah. Bagaimana mungkin ada orang setenang Chanyeol?! "Lalu kau tidak berpikir untuk bertanggung jawab?" tanya Sehun dengan tatapan tajam. Chanyeol terkekeh sebentar.

"Untuk apa? Dia tidak menginginkan aku bertanggung jawab," lagi-lagi Chanyeol menjawab dengan santai. Sehun mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat. Ia menatap benci ke arah pria jangkung di depannya. "Kau! Apa kau tahu bahwa posisiku sekarang ini sangat sulit?!" Chanyeol hanya tersenyum mengejek.

"Teruskan hidupmu dengan Baekhyun," ujar Chanyeol sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada. Wajah Sehun kini memerah hebat.

"Tidak! Aku akan mendapatkan Jongin kembali!" perkataan Sehun membuat rahang Chanyeol tiba-tiba mengeras. Wajahnya sekarang merah menahan marah. "Dalam mimpimu! Kau telah menyakiti Jongin begitu banyak, Sehun. Sadarlah!" perkataan Chanyeol barusan membuat Sehun terdiam kaku. Apa yang dikatakan sepupunya memang benar. Ia telah menyakiti Jongin terlalu banyak.

Lalu, apakah tidak ada kesempatan lagi untuknya?

"Aku akan menikahi Jongin," mata Sehun membulat sempurna. Ada sesuatu yang benar-benar menohok hatinya. 

"APA?!" tanya Sehun dengan suara meninggi. Bulir-bulir keringat membasahi dahinya.

"Kau kaget?!" tanya Chanyeol pura-pura tidak percaya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi!" balas Sehun dengan seringaian di wajahnya. Jongin tidak akan berakhir dengan Chanyeol, pikirnya.

"Tck! Orang tuamu bahkan tidak pernah menganggap Jongin itu ada. Aku akan membawa Jongin bersamaku, aku akan menikahinya dan membuat dia hidup bahagia. Tidak masalah bagiku Jongin tidak mencintaiku." Balas Chanyeol. Sehun merasa tersindir, kenapa Canyeol terdengar sangat jantan?

Sehun ingin sekali menonjok wajah Chanyeol sekarang. Memang, Jongin bukanlah siapa-siapa untuknya. Tapi kenapa harus Chanyeol? Di luaran sana bahkan masih banyak pria baik yang menunggu wanita tersebut. "Kau tidak bisa melakukan itu! Ingat Baekhyun, Chanyeol! Apa kau berubah menjadi seorang pengecut?!" Chanyeol tertawa. Ia benar-benar tidak menyukai Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun tidak menginginkanku, dia hanya menginginkanmu!" balas Chanyeol dengan sedikit berteriak. Rasanya kepala Sehun akan pecah sebentar lagi.

"Terserah!" dengan kesal Sehun meninggalkan Chanyeol untuk pulang. Percuma dia di sini, Jongin tidak akan mau bertemu dengannya. Dan berdebat dengan Chanyeol bukanlah sesuatu yang akan memecahkan masalahnya. "Terima kasih karena sudah membayar semua biaya perawatan Jongin di sini, Sehun. Kau masih peduli dengannya." Gumam Chanyeol sambil tersenyum kecil.

 **oOo**

Jongin segera turun dari mobil Chanyeol. Kakinya masih terasa sakit. "Terima kasih, Chanyeol.." ujar Jongin pada Chanyeol. Pria tersebut tersenyum manis.

"Tidak masalah," jawab Chanyeol. Jongin melihat nenek Mina yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya dengan bayi mungil di dekapannya. Mata Jongin berbinar-binar senanng.

"Taeoh!" panggilnya dengan semangat. Nenek Mina menyerahkan Taeoh ke Jongin lalu wanita itu mengambilnya dan mengecupi pipi tembamnya. "Taeoh sama sekali tidak rewel empat hari tidak bertemu denganmu, padahal dia tidak meminum asi dan hanya meminum susu formula," balasan nenek Mina membuat Jongin tersenyum haru.

"Sayang.. maafkan mama, ya? Apa Tae merindukan asi?" tanya Jongin sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Taeoh. Bayi tampan itu terseyum membuat Jongin menjadi gemas. Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya dari Taeoh ke arah Chanyeol yang berjarak dua meter di depannya. "Masuklah dulu, Chan, aku menaruh kunci pintu rumah di bawah pot bunga mawar," perintah Jongin pada Chanyeol.

"Ya," balas Chanyeol. Ia pun menunduk sopan dan mengambil kunci pintu rumah yang ada di bawah pot mawar kemudian masuk ke dalam rumah kecil Jongin. "Nek, aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih banyak telah merawat Taeoh, maaf kalau dia rewel," Jongin berujar dengan tulus. Ia memberikan senyum terbaiknya pada wanita yang tampak menua itu.

"Tidak, dia berubah jadi anak yang penurut," jawab nenek Mina dengan disertai senyuman. Jongin mau tidak mau ikut tersenyum.

"Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak, nek," nenek Mina mengangguk lalu pamit untuk pulang ke ruamhnya yang ada di samping rumah Jongin. Setelah kepergian nenek Mina, Jongin melangkahkan kakinya dengan pelan masuk ke dalam rumah. Ia melihat Chanyeol dan Haowen yang sedang duduk di sofa sederhana ruang tamu.

"Kau mau minum apa, Chan?" tanya Jongin pada Chanyeol.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot, Jong," jawab Chanyeol sembil tersenyum.

"Aku merasa jadi tuan rumah yang jahat jika begitu," Chanyeol menggeleng pelan.

"Jangan seperti itu, kau belum pulih," ujar Chanyeol membuat Jongin tersenyum kecil.

"Daddy!" panggil Haowen pada Chanyeol. 

"Ya, Hao?" balas Chanyeol singkat.

"Daddy thangat tampan!" ujar Haowen membuat Chanyeol dengan bangga menepuk dadanya.

"Tentu saja!" balasnya narsis.

"Jika bethal nanti Hao ingin thepelti daddy! Tinggi dan tampan!" Jongin menelan ludahnya susah payah mendengar ucapan Haowen. Masalahnya, Oh Sehun juga tinggi dan tampan.

"Maka menurutlah pada mamamu," jawab Chanyeol sambil mengusak rambut Haowen gemas. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Jongin yang juga sedang menatapnya. Mata mereka saling beradu. Jantung Jongin rasanya berhenti berdetak saat Chanyeol menatapnya dengan intens.

 **TBC**

 **Maafkan aku baru bisa update.. biasa sibuk banget nih jadi maba eaaaakkkk... jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak yaaa^^**

 **Novisaputri09: aku terharu banget sama kamu~ review dari chap 2-6. Thank you, babe:***

 **Gwesst: uljimayoo *eaa* maap baru bisa update, maklumin yaa~ saranghae kk:***

 **2463: doain aja biar Sehun nyesel haha. Apa perlu aku bunuh Sehun? wqwq.**

 **Sekaipusmeong: jangan disambit ampuuun! Nanti Jongie bakal bahagia koo~**

 **Sheehun: Sehun emang jahat TT Yasssh ini banyak ChanKainya!**

 **Jongie: yeaay ini lanjuut! Hate Sehuun too~**

 **Hunkailover: Oh Sehun emang ga pernah pekaTT**

 **69: iya goblok banget~**

 **Park RinHyun-Uchiha: oke mari membenci Kyungsoo~**

 **KM-FARA: Thank You so much, bae:***

 **Pika WarbenJaegerManJensen: jangan baper eaak~ wqwq**

 **Sexkai9488: puk puk puk. Uljimayoo~ okeee ini lanjuutt sayyy~**

 **Bksekaii: okeee~ ini lanjutannya~**

 **Jamurlumutan434: uljimaaa~** **maap ini updatenya lama~**

 **KJISM: Sooya meninggal TT Semangaaat~**

 **Aleinblue: okeyy ini nextt beb:***

 **Jongiebottom: yeee ini ada ChanKainya~ siip ini lanjuttt**

 **Nico984: sabaar sabarr wqwq**

 **Jeyjong: ganas juga ya kamu hahahah:D**

 **MiOS: Niii udah dateng ceyeee...**

 **Hkhs9488: yaaa ini lanjuut~**

 **NunaaBaozie: Yuh bunuh cadel!**

 **MilkCoffee9488: kalo gada tbc takutnya bosenn TT**

 **THANK YOU SO MUCH:***

 **jongtaemyung[pemalang, 15-5-17]**


	8. Love

**Pairing: Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin. Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun. Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin. Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun.**

 **Genre: Romance, marriage life, family, hurt.**

 **Rating: T**

 **Length: Chaptered**

 **WARN! GS! YANG TIDAK SUKA SILAHKAN CLOSE! SEMUA PEMERAN MILIK TUHAN DAN KELUARGA MEREKA, SAYA HANYA EMMINJAM NAMA SAJA.** **SERING ADA KATA YANG HILANG SENDIRI!**

 **Part 7: Love**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Jika kebetulan aku melihatmu lagi, dapatkah aku bertindak seperti biasanya? Bahkan jika seseorang berdiri di sampingmu, dapatkah aku tersenyum padamu? Mengapa terlalu mudah mengatakan selamat tinggal pada waktu itu? – BTOB-BLUE(Stand by me)**_

 **oOo**

Sehun berdiri mematung kala melihat Jongin yang mengantar Chanyeol sampai pintu depan. Tatapan mereka berdua bertemu namun Jongin dengan cepat memalingkan wajahnya. "Aku pulang dulu, Jongin," ini sudah dua hari Chanyeol mengunjunginya secara berturut-turut. Jongin ingin menolak kehadiran pria itu karena jujur ia merasa tidak enak.

Wajah Baekhyun terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Jika boleh, Jongin akan mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol adalah pria yang brengsek. "Hati-hati," balas Jongin dengan diselingi senyum paksa. Saat Chanyeol membalikkan badannya, pria itu dapat melihat Sehun yang sedang menatap seseorang di belakangnya. Dengan tenang ia berjalan menuju mobil mewahnya.

Setelah kepergian Chanyeol, Jongin segera masuk ke dalam rumah tanpa melirik ke arah Sehun, sedangkan pria itu hanya bisa tersenyum kecut. Dengan perlahan ia mendekati rumah Jongin lalu mengetuk pintu itu dengan pelan. Tidak lama Jongin keluar dari dalam dan menatap Sehun dengan begitu datar. "Apa yang membuatmu datang kemari selarut ini, Oh Sehun?"

"Apa kau berubah menjadi jalang?" pertanyaan Sehun membuat mata Jongin memanas. Ia membekap mulutnya tidak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin Sehun mengatakan hal yang tidak masuk akal dan menyakitinya? Dengan kecewa ia kembali menutup pintu rumahnya. Ia terduduk di belakang pintu lalu memukul dadanya berkali-kali. Kenapa? Kenapa terasa begitu menyayat hatinya?

Dengan tak tahu malu, Sehun kembali mengetuk pintu rumah Jongin. "Jongin-ah, buka pintunya, aku mohon..." ujar Sehun dengan nada putus asa. Ia juga tidak tahu kenapa perkataan itu keluar begitu saja. Namun ia yakin, api cemburulah yang menyebabkan ia tidak bisa mengontrol ucapannya. Ia benci Jongin dekat-dekat dengan Chanyeol. Ia benci Jongin membutuhkan Chanyeol.

"Aku mohon, Jongin..." ujar Sehun sambil mengetuk pintu rumah Jongin lagi. Ia dapat mendengar suara tangisan Jongin yang tertahan. Ia ingin sekali mengutuk mulut pedasnya. Ia ingin memeluk Jongin dan menenangkan wanita itu. Ia tidak bisa terus menerus menyakiti Jongin. Ia ingin Jongin kembali ke pelukannya. Namun, bagaimana caranya?

Kali ini Sehun tidak akan menyerah begitu saja. Ia akan sabar hingga wanita yang sedang menangis di balik pintu membukakannya pintu. "Jongin... Maafkan aku, aku mohon buka pintunya..." Sehun berujar lemas. Tangannya masih setia mengetuk pintu tersebut sedangkan di balik pintu Jongin masih terisak.

Ia bimbang antara membukakan pintu untuk Sehun atau membiarkan pria itu menyerah.  
"Jongin... aku sungguh minta maaaf. Aku tahu kau membenciku begitu banyak. Tapi, apakah tidak ada lagi kesempatan untukku memperbaiki semuanya?"

CKLEK...

"Omong kosong apa yang sedang kau bicarakan, Oh Sehun?" Jongin menampakkan dirinya di hadapan Sehun dengan wajah menyedihkan. Matanya terlihat memerah karena air mata. Sehun dengan cepat memeluk Jongin membuat wanita itu membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. Ini tidak benar. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia mendorong tubuh Sehun.

"Sebentar saja, Jongin..." ucapan Sehun barusan membuat tangan Jongin terjatuh bebas. Ia benci kepada dirinya sendiri yang selalu tidak berdaya di hadapan Sehun. Ia benci karena bukan rasa bencilah yang mendominasi, tetapi rasa cinta yang semakin besar. Ia sangat mencintai Sehun lebih dari apa pun. Ia sangat mencintai pria brengsek yang kini tengah memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat.

Dengan pelan Sehun melepas pelukan tersebut. Mata mereka kini beradu. Sehun dapat menemukan rasa rindu begitu besar yang terpancar dari mata Jongin. Tangannya dengan pasti menangkup wajah wanita di depannya. "Maafkan aku atas ucapanku yang tadi. Aku cemburu.. Aku... mencintaimu, Oh Jongin..." lalu dengan brengseknya Sehun mencium Jongin dengan begitu mesra.

 **oOo**

Ini hari minggu dan artinya Jongin tidak pergi bekerja. Ia dengan telaten menyirami bunga yang tumbuh indah di depan halaman rumah mungilnya. Ia menyiraminya dengan penuh cinta. Namun, bayangan ketika tadi malam Sehun menciumnya kembali terngiang. Tanpa sadar ia menyentuh bibir tebalnya. Ciuman itu, bahkan masih terasa begitu jelas.

Perasaan Jongin campur aduk. Antara senang, marah, sedih, kecewa bercampur jadi satu. Bagaimana mungkin dengan mudahnya Oh Sehun mengendalikan dirinya? Tetapi perasaan sakit itu kembali muncul saat pria itu dengan lancarnya bertanya apakah dirinya seorang jalang? Kemudian jika benar Jongin sorang jalang, lantas apa yang cocok untuk mendeskripsikan seorang Byun Baekhyun?

Jongin sadar bukanlah orang yang baik, namun ia merasa dirinya masih lebih baik daripada Baekhyun. Ia membenci Sehun dan Chanyeol. Ia benci karena ketidakberdayaan Sehun melawan Baekhyun dan orang tuanya. Lalu ia begitu benci kepada Chanyeol karena pria itu tidak bertanggung jawab atas apa yang telah dia lakukan.

Menikah dengan Sehun membuat Jongin sadar bahwa hati jangan diberikan kepada sembarang orang. "Oh Sehun... siapakah dirimu?" tanya Jongin sambil menyentuh bibirnya. Ia tidak percaya pernyataan cinta Sehun tadi malam. Ia tidak akan termakan oleh ucapan pria seperti Oh Sehun karena hatinya juga berkata untuk tidak mempercayai hal itu.

 **oOo**

Seperti halnya yang dilakukan Jongin, Sehun hanya melamun sambil berbaring di atas ranjang dengan jarinya yang berada di bibir tipisnya. Ia tidak menyangka akan mencium Jongin dan mengungkapkan perasannya. Perasaan cinta yang bahkan ia saja tidak tahu. Ia terlalu bingung. "Apakah aku mencintai Jongin?" gumam Sehun dengan tatapan kosong.

"Sehun, ibu berkunjung," lamunan Sehun seketika buyar saat Baekhyun membuka mulutnya. Ibunya berkunjung?! Dengan gerakan cepat ia turun dari ranjang dan menemui Taeyeon. "Ibu..." panggil Sehun. Taeyon tersenyum dan mengode ke arah Sehun agar duduk di depannya. Baekhyun memilih duduk di samping Nyonya Oh.

"Sehun, sebaiknya kau cuti kerja dulu, usia kandungan Baekhyun sudah memasuki belan ke tiga," Sehun membuang wajah. Yang benar saja?! Bahkan dulu saat Jongin hamil ia tidak pernah cuti bekerja. Ia sekarang benar-benar tahu, ibunya sama sekali tidak menyukai Jongin. "Dia sudah besar, haruskah aku menjaganya setiap saat?" tanya Sehun dengan nada sinis.

Taeyeon yang mendengarnya menggertakkan giginya marah. "Istrimu sedang hamil muda, Sehun! kau tidak takut barangkali ada hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi?!" ibunya bertanya dengan nada meninggi. Wajah Sehun kini memerah hebat.

"SELAMA JONGIN HAMIL AKU TIDAK DIPERBOLEHKAN IBU CUTI BEKERJA! TETAPI SEKARANG IBU MENYURUHKU CUTI?! BUKANKAH IBU BISA MENJAGA BAEKHYUN?!" teriak Sehun membuat Taeyeon mengepalkan tangannya karena marah. Baekhyun yang di sampingnya hanya bergerak gusar. Ia takut Sehun akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"SAMPAI KAPAN KAU AKAN TERUS MENYINGGUNG SOAL JONGIN, HUH?! DIA HANYALAH DEBU MASA LALUMU! KAU TIDAK PERLU UNTUK MENGINGATNYA, KARENA YANG HARUS KAU LAKUKAN ADALAH MELUPAKANNYA!" Taeyeon berteriak. Sehun kini beralih menatap Baekhyun dengan tajam. Wanita itu hanya menggigit bibirnya dengan takut.

"Baekhyun tidak hamil-"

"Kau masih ingat dengan ucapankau waktu itu, Sehun?!" potong baekhyun dengan cepat. Tidak boleh ada yang tahu siapa ayah dari anak yang sedang dikandungnya. Sedangkan Taeyeon menatap keduanya dengan alis terangkat. "Apa ada yang sedang kalian sembunyikan dari ibu?" tanya Taeyeon dengan tatapan menyelidik. Baekhyun dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak ada," balas Baekhyun lirih. Taeyeon menatap Sehun yang sedang membuang napas dengan kasar. Kemudian pria itu masuk ke dalam kamar dengan membanting pintu. Baekhyun hanya bisa terdiam. Ia sekarang benar-benar ketakutan. Ia takut Sehun akan mengatakan semuanya pada orang-orang yang memercayainya.

"Sayang.." panggil Taeyeon pada Baekhyun, wanita itu hanya membalas dengan senyuman tipis.

"Apa kau khawatir Sehun akan kembali pada Jongin?" Baekhyun dengan pasti mengangguk. Itu adalah ketakutan terbesarnya.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi meskipun mereka berusaha dengan keras, itu semua tidak akan membuahkan hasil. Kau dan Sehun akan tetap bersama selamanya," ucapan Taeyeon sedikit demi sedikit menenangkan Baekhyun. Ia percaya dengan Nyonya Oh. Karena ia tahu, Taeyeon begitu membenci Jongin. "Lalu bagaiamana dengan ayah?" tanya Baekhyun hati-hati.

Baekhyun dapat melihat Taeyeon yang terdiam sebentar. "Aku tahu ayah menyukai Jongin," ujar Baekhyun pelan. Benar, ayah Sehun begitu menyukai Jongin. Ketika Sehun dan Jongin akan bercerai, beliaulah yang paling menentang.

Namun, ia teringat akan perusahaannya yang diambang kehancuran, ia dengan terpaksa menyetujui perceraian Sehun dan Jongin lalu menikahkan Sehun dengan Baekhyun."Ayah sepenuhnya mendukung hubungan kalian," ujar Taeyeon dengan meyakinkan Baekhyun sedangkan wanita itu hanya membalas dengan senyuman. Ia harap Oh Heechul sepenuhnya mendukung dirinya dan Sehun.

Pintu kamar Sehun dan Baekhyun dibuka dengan keras. Baik Taeyeon maupun Baekhyun mengelus dadanya. Mereka berdua menatap Sehun dengan menyelidik. Mereka heran kenapa pria itu berpakaian rapi. "Sehuh, kau mau kemana?" tanya Taeyeon. Sehun melirik ibunya sebentar.

"Aku ada urusan mendadak," balas Sehun dengan dingin. Taeyeon menggertakkan giginya tidak suka. Jika urusan kantor, ia akan mengizinkan Sehun pergi. Tapi, pria itu menggunakan kaos santai terkesan rapi. "Kau, apa kau mau bertemu dengan Jongin?!" tanya Taeyeon dengan nada sedikit meninggi.

Sehun berdecak, tanpa membalas pertanyaan ibunya, ia melenggang pergi menuju garasi mobil. Tetapi, Taeyeon mengikuti langkahnya menuju garasi. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya terduduk di sofa. Ia mengepalkan tangannya marah. "Kenapa, Sehun?" gumam Baekhyun.

Sedangkan Taeyeon menatap Sehun dengan kecewa. "Ibu tahu kau tidak mencintai Jongin. Jadi berhentilah bersikap seolah-olah kau peduli padanya. Dia bukan lagi tanggung jawabmu!"

"Lalu aku akan membuat Jongin menjadi tanggung jawabku!" wajah Taeyeon memerah padam. Anaknya benar-benar membuat darahnya mendidih.

"Kau tidak akan bisa melakukan itu, Sehun!" Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Dengan cepat ia masuk ke dalam mobil lalu melajukan mobil itu meninggalkan ibunya yang sedang menatap marah ke arahnya. Ia tidak peduli.

 **oOo**

Sehun menatap mobil di depannya dengan kesal. Ia tahu itu mobil Chanyeol. Sungguh, ia tidak tahu hubungan apa yang dimiliki antara Chanyeol dan Jongin. Dengan cepat ia mendekati rumah Jongin yang pintu utamanya terbuka. Tanpa ragu ia masuk begitu saja. Baik Chnayeol dan Jongin kaget dengan kedatangan Sehun yang tiba-tiba.

"Sehun!" pekik Jongin dan Chanyeol secara bersamaan. Sehun menatap datar ke arah Chanyeol. Dengan pasti, ia mendekati Jongin lalu menarik tangan itu untuk mengikutinya. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Sehun?!" tanya Jongin dengan kesal. Ia mencoba untuk melepaskan tangannya dari cengkeraman Sehun, namun itu tidak berhasil.

"Apa hubungan yang kau miliki dengan Chanyeol?!" tanya Sehun dengan nada tajam. Tangan Jongin masih tercekal erat olehnya. Jongin menghela napas kasar dan menatap Sehun dengan sengit. "Kami hanya teman," balas Jongin membuat Sehun berdecih tidak percaya.

"Jangan dekati Chanyeol!" perintah Sehun membuat Jongin menatap jengah ke arahnya. Siapa Sehun hingga berani mengatur hidupnya? "Terserah aku mau mendekati siapa saja," jawaban Jongin membuat cengkeraman tangan Sehun pada lengannya semakin mengerat. Ia menatap Jongin dengan tajam. "Dia bukan pria yang baik," ucapan Sehun membuat Jongin tertawa.

"Lalu apa kau pikir dirimu itu pria yang baik?" tanya Jongin dengan alis terangkat.

"Aku ingatkan padamu, Jongin. Chanyeol adalah ayah dari anak yang sedang dikandung Baekhyun. Bahkan hanya untuk bertanggung jawab atas perbuatannya saja dia tidak dapat melakukannya," Jongin terdiam. Ia membenarkan ucapan Sehun. Sebenarnya, ia juga tidak punya niat untuk memiliki hubungan lebih dengan Chanyeol. Ia hanya menganggap pria itu sebatas teman.

Sosok Oh Sehun tidak bisa Jongin lupakan dengan mudah. "Apa kau kemari hanya untuk mengatakan itu?" tanya Jongin dengan nada sedikit kecewa. Ia mengharapkan Sehun datang kepadanya karena pria itu rindu dengan dirinya. "Tidak, aku merindukanmu, Oh Jongin," Jongin ingin menarik sudut bibrnya untuk tersenyum, namun ia mengurungkan itu.

"Margaku Kim," jawab Jongin dengan datar.

"Maka secepat mungkin aku akan mengganti margamu dengan Oh, Oh Jongin... seperti sebelumnya." Jongin tidak bereaksi saat Sehun mengatakan itu. Kebahagiaan yang Sehun ciptakan untuknya hanyalah kebahagiaan sesaat. Ia tidak mau kembali ke lubang yang sama. Ia tidak akan mudah termakan ucapan manis dari Oh Sehun.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak ingin kembali padamu," Jongin membungkuk di hadapan Sehun membuat pria itu tertohok. Dengan pelan Jongin melepas tangannya yang masih digenggam tangan Sehun. Lalu ia melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam rumah. Sehun memandangi telapak tangannya. Bahkan kelembutan lengan Jongin masih terasa di telapak tangannya yang kasar.

Matanya beralih menuju ruang tamu rumah Jongin. Dengan pasti ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam. "Chanyeol," panggil Sehun pada sang sepupu, Chanyeol meliriknya sebentar.

"Ada apa, Sehun?" tanya Chanyeol dengan tenang.

"Bagaimana jika aku mengatakan bahwa anak yang sedang Baekhyun kandung adalah anakmu?" Chanyeol tersenyum mendenger pertanyaan dari Sehun. Ia lalu menarik napasnya dan menghembuskannya dengan pelan.

"Katakan saja, aku tidak takut. Lagipula jika mereka semua tahu, mereka akan memaafkan Baekhyun dan aku. Orang tua Baekhyun benar-benar menyukaimu asal kau tahu, dia tidak peduli Baekhyun mengandung anak siapa, asal Oh Sehun adalah suaminya," jawab Chanyeol dengan enteng. Baik Sehun dan Jongin menatap pria tersebut dengan tidak percaya.

"Apa pernah sekali saja kau berpikir untuk bertanggung jawab atas perbuatanmu?" tanya Sehun dengan penuh emosi. Ia mengepalkan tangannya denga erat.

"Tentu saja, aku sudah pernah mengajaknya menikah karena aku ingin bertanggung jawab, namun dia menolaknya. Alasannya tentu kau tahu, Sehun. aku juga bingung apa yang menonjol dari orang sepertimu hingga orang tua Baekhyun begitu menyukaimu," jawab Chanyeol. Sehun kini terdiam dengan pemikirannya.

"Aku mencintai Jongin, Sehun." dengan cepat Sehun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol. Tatapannya begitu marah.

"Jangan mencintainya!" hardik Sehun namun Chanyeol hanya tersenyum lepas. Kemudian ia berdiri dari duduknya.

"Sepertinya aku harus pulang," Jongin gelagapan lalu ikut berdiri dan mengantar Chanyeol sampai pintu utama. Ketika Chanyeol melambaikan tangan ke arahnya, Jongin tak membalas. Ia terlalu terkejut. Chanyeol mencintainya?

 **To Be Continued**

 **Halooo, yeai update**

 **Cukup memuaskan yah? Wqwq**

 **Jangan lupa review, kritik dan saran yaaa^^**

 **Sheehun: iya reviewnya suka ilang dan buat aku jadi sedih TT Aku juga seneng Sehun cemburu**

 **Jamurlumutan434: aku juga ikutan nyesek TT Hao gemesin sih, siapa sih yang ga mau meluk dia hehe..**

 **Jongie: aku sendiri juga ga nyangka bakal ada ChanKai. Yei Chan sukanya ama Jong**

 **Cute: thanks udah baca dan review^^**

 **Sekaipusmeong: dia emang bener-bener pengecut di sini, happy ending ko ntar:D**

 **ArkunaKim: Ga baik poligami hahaha:D**

 **Guest: di sini emang karakternya Sehun dibuat pengecut banget wqwq**

 **Hunkailover: yang greget gimana? haha...**

 **Skai: Jongin ga cinta Chanyeol *eh/**

 **Baybay: Hwaiting!**

 **VampireDPS: Iya complicated banget huhu...**

 **2463: mampus lu, Hun wqwq. Karma masih berlaku ternyata~**

 **MilkCoffee9488: hate Chanyeol too..**

 **Jeyjong: semangatin biar Sehun ga lemah gitu:D**

 **Park RinHyun-Uchiha: gasuka Chanyeol? Haa samaaa**

 **MiOS: Hate Chanyeol too.. brengsek dia mah**

 **Sexkai9488: tahan emosii wkwkw**

 **KM-FARA: Karma masih berlaku, tunggu saja~**

 **Nico984: keren keren brengsek:D**

 **Jongiebottom: gak ada yang bisa menolak pesona Jongin:D**

 **KJISM: endingnya tetep HunKai doong haha...**

 **THANK YOU SO MUCH:***

 **jongtaemyung[pemalang, 19-5-17]**


	9. what!

**Title: Karena Aku Mencintaimu**

 **Cast: Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, etc.**

 **Genre: Romance, Family, Hurt**

 **Author: jongtaemyung**

 **Rated: T**

 **WARNING: Typos! GS!**

 **Part 8: what?!**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Sehun menghampiri ibunya yang sedang duduk sambil menonton televisi. Wanita paruh baya tersebut terlihat begitu menikmati acara yang sedang ditayangkan saat ini. Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya begitu putranya duduk dengan kasar di sebelahnya, ia menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman._

" _Satu tahun tidak melihatmu, kau semakin tampan saja, anakku." Sehun terkekeh mendengar ucapan ibunya. Tentu saja ia mengamini perkataan dari ibu tercinta. Ia memang tampan dan semakin tampan. "Kapan kau akan melamar Baekhyun?" gerakan tangan Sehun yang sedang menyisir rambutnya terhenti._

 _Wajahnya ia tolehkan ke arah ibunya dengan dahi mengernyit. "Melamar Baekhyun?" tanya Sehun dengan ragu. Apa ia tidak salah dengar?_

" _Baekhyun sering mengatakan pada ibu bahwa dia tertarik denganmu. Lagipula keluarganya sangat kaya, Sehun," Sehun mendengus mendengar ucapan ibunya. Jujur, ia tidak tertarik dengan siapapun kecuali Kyungsoo. Tetapi akhir-akhir ini ada satu nama gadis yang sedikit membuatnya tertarik. Dia, Kim Jongin._

" _Kita juga sudah kaya, ibu. Lagipula aku sudah memiliki kekasih," jawab Sehun membuat ibunya menatapnya dengan alis tertaut. Sehun kini sedang berbohong padanya. Karena jujur saja, ia tidak menyukai Baekhyun. Gadis itu terlalu manja. "Kau sudah punya kekasih?!" tanya Taeyeon dengan pandangan tidak percaya._

" _Iya. Aku berencana akan menikahinya dalam waktu dekat." Jawab Sehun enteng. Padahal dalam hati ia sangat takut. Ia hanya mengatakan apa yang ia pikirkan, tidak pernah dalam hidupnya ada niatan untuk menikah dalam waktu dekat. Dan ia yakin, gadis yang akan dia nikahi tentu saja Jongin. Tidak ada lagi gadis yang membuatnya tertarik selain Kyungsoo kecuali Jongin._

" _Apa?! Yang benar saja, Oh Sehun! Seperti apa kekasihmu? Apa dia kaya?" tanya Taeyeon dengan menggebu-gebu. Sehun hanya menghela napas berat._

" _Ibu akan tahu besok, karena aku akan mengajaknya kemari, hari ini aku sudah membuat janji dengannya untuk pergi ke kafe." Taeyeon menghela mapas kasar kemudian mengangguk. Ia harap kekasih dari sang putra benar-benar tipenya._

 **oOo**

Jongin membuka pintu utama rumahnya. Sebelumnya ia telah mengintip melalui jendela yang ada di rumah mungilnya. Ia melihat Sehun sedang duduk di lantai depan rumah. Ia miris melihat Sehun yang seperti itu. Ia tidak menyangka pria itu tidak menyerah. Dengan bimbang ia membuka pintu untuknya.

"Ini sudah malam, Sehun. Apa kau tak berniat pulang?" Sehun terlonjak dari duduknya. Ia dengan cepat berdiri dan menatap Jongin dengan berbinar.

'Pulanglah..." perintah Jongin yang dibalas gelengan kepala dari Sehun. pria itu semakin mendekatinya.

"Izinkan aku menginap di rumahmu, Jong," Jongin membuka mulutnya. Apa ia tidak salah dengar?

"Yang benar saja, Sehun! Apa yang akan orang-orang bicarakan tentang kita?!" Jongin menjawab dengan menatap Sehun tidak percaya. Sedangkan pria itu menatapnya begitu memohon. "Aku mohon.. aku benar-benar tidak ingin pulang," Jongin berdecih. Ia tidak akan mengizinkan Sehun menginap di rumahnya.

"Menginaplah di hotel. Bukankah kau punya banyak uang?" Sehun terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Jongin. Jonginnya menolaknya.

"Papa.." panggil Haowen membuat Sehun melebarkan matanya. Ia langsung menatap berbinar-binar sang anak.

"Haowen!" dengan cepat Sehun menggendong anaknya. Ia kecupi pipi sang buah hati dengan gemas. Namun gerakan mengecupnya terhenti begitu merasakan sesuatu yang panas di dahi sang anak. "Kau sakit?" tanya Sehun khawatir. Ia menempelkan punggung tangannya di dahi sang anak. Jongin dengan cepat ikut menempelkan punggung tangannya di dahi Haowen.

"Kau sakit, sayang!" Jongin memekik tertahan. Mata Haowen tiba-tiba berkaca-kaca.

"Mama hikth.." Jongin semakin panik kala Haowen terisak, lalu dengan sayang ia mengambil Haowen dalam gendongan Sehun untuk ia gendong. Dikecupnya dengan sayang dahi sang anak. "Jongin..." panggil Sehun membuat Jongin menoleh. Wanita itu kini menatapnya dengan jengah.

"Sebaiknya kau pergi, Sehun," ujar Jongin dengan dingin. Haowen di gendongannya meronta-ronta mendengar ucapan sang ibu. Ia lalu menatap tidak suka pada ibunya. "Hao mau papa!" ujar bocah tersebut dengan suara seraknya. Jongin menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

"Jangan manja, Haowen!" ujar Jongin tegas. Haowen malah mengencangkan volume suaranya membuat ia kelabakan. Ia lalu mengusap-usap punggung kecil itu. "Hao mau papa hueee..." Jongin kini terdiam sedangkan Haowen di gendongannya semakin meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan. Sehun memandang wanita itu dengan sedih. Dengan perlahan ia mengambil Haowen dari gendongan wanita tersebut.

Sehun melenggang masuk meninggalkan Jongin yang terdiam bak patung di tengah-tengah pintu. Satu tetes air matanya turun. Ia meratapi nasibnya. Kenapa? Kenapa ia selalu kalah dengan Sehun? saat ia sibuk melamun, tiba-tiba sepasang lengan kekar menyentuh bahunya. "Masuklah, di luar dingin, kau bisa sakit nanti," Jongin hanya menurut saja saat Sehun membimbingnya masuk ke dalam. Perasaannya kini campur aduk.

"Mari kita rawat Haowen bersama, Jongin," Jongin hanya bisa menganguk pasrah. Percuma ia menyuruh Sehun pulang jika Haowen saja maunya dengan pria itu. Kakinya melangkah menuju dapur untuk merebus air. Sedangkan Sehun masuk ke dalam kamar yang tadi ia masuki. Ia segera menuju ke arah Haowen. "Papa.. jangan pelgi.." Sehun mengangguk. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya di samping sang anak, lalu di sambut tangan Haowen yang mencengkeram tangannya dengan erat.

"Papa tidak akan pergi, percayalah.. sekarang Hawoen tidur ya?" bocah itu mengangguk, ia akan berubah menjadi penurut jika dengan sang ayah. Sehun tersenyum lalu menyelimuti sang anak sebatas dada. Matanya meilirik ke arah bayi mungil yang berada di samping Haowen. Napasnya tercekat. Anaknya bersama Jongin. Ia menyesal tidak berada di samping Jogin di saat detik-detik wanita itu akan melahirkan anak mereka yang kedua.

Dikecupnya kening Taeoh dengan sayang. Air matanya jatuh begitu saja. Kenapa terasa begitu menyesakkan?

Jongin yang hendak masuk tiba tiba berhenti begitu saja. Ia begitu bahagia saat Sehun mengecup dengan sayang kening sang anak bungsu. Andai saja mereka masih bersama. Andai saja... Ia langsung menggelengkan kepalanya begitu sadar akan pemikirannya. Dengan cepat ia menaruh baskom berisi air hangat ke atas nakas. Ia mengambil kain bersih lalu mencelupkannya ke dalam air hangat.

Diperasnya kain tersebut lalu ditaruhnya di kening Haowen. Ia melakukannya dengan penuh perasaan. Tak luput doa yang ia selipkan, ia harap anaknya cepat sembuh. "Tidurlah, Hun, ini sudah malam," ujar Jongin. Ia hendak melangkahkan kakinya keluar sebelum suara Sehun menginterupsinya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Sehun membuat langkah Jongin terhenti. Jongin membalikan badannnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan dari Sehun. "Aku mau tidur," balas Jongin datar. Sehun mengangkat alis kirinya.

"Kau tidur di luar?!" tanya Sehun tidak percaya. Jongin hanya membalasnya dengan menganggukkan kepalanya. Dengan cepat pria itu melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Jongin. "Aku tahu kau tidak kuat dengan sesuatu yang dingin, kau mau tidur di sofa sekecil itu, huh?" tanya Sehun tidak habis pikir. Ia bahkan meremas dengan kuat pergelangan tangan Jongin membuat wanita itu merintih kesakitan.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan orang terhormat sepertimu tidur di sofa kecil itu. Lagipula aku sudah terbiasa tidur di sofa kecil itu, Sehun!" balas Jongin sambil menepis tangan Sehun dengan kasar. Kata-kata Jongin begitu menohoknya. "Tidak, aku akan tidur di sofa itu!" Jongin mendesah keras. Oh Sehun masih tetap keras kepala.

"Papa..." keduanya menoleh melihat Haowen yang membuka matanya. Sehun dengan cepat menghampiri anaknya. "Iya, sayang." balas Sehun dengan lembut disertai senyuman. Pria itu dapat melihat Haowen yang merengut.

"Jangan pelgi! Hao tidak mau papa pelgi!" Sehun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia menoleh ke arah Jongin dan wanita itu sedang menatapnya datar. "Mama..." panggil Haowen. Jongin dengan pelan menghampiri buah hatinya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Mama juga jangan pelgi. Hao mau tidul belthama papa, mama dan adik bayi,"

"APA?!" / "APA?!" Teriak Sehun dan Jongin secara bersamaan. Jongin memalingkan wajahnya tidak percaya. Mulutnya terbuka lebar dan wajahnya memerah hebat. "Sayang.. tapi-" Sehun mencoba buka suara namun gelengan Haowen membuat perkataannya terhenti. Jongin kini menundukan kepalanya.

Melihat mata Haowen yang berkaca-kaca membuat Sehun dan Jongin menghela napas lelah. "Jong.. tidurlah," dengan terpaksa Jongin membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Taeoh dengan kaku. Sehun menutup pintu kamar lalu menuju ke ranjang. Mata Haowen tidak pernah lepas darinya. Dengan gugup Sehun mulai membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Haowen membuat bocah tersebut tersenyum lebar.

Dengan manja Haowen memeluk lengan Sehun sedangkan pria itu hanya tersenyum manis sambil mengelus elus rambut sang anak. "Tidurlah.." perintah Sehun. Haowen menganguk dengan semangat dan mulai memejamkan matanya untuk tidur. Sehun melirik ke arah Jongin yang sedang menatap langit-langit kamar dengan pandangan kosong. "Jongin, kau harus tidur."

Jongin mengabaikan Sehun membuat pria itu menghela napas panjang dan mulai memejamkan matanya. Ia yakin malam ini tidak bisa tidur. Begitu pula dengan Jongin, ia sama sekali tidak ingin memejamkan matanya. Hatinya entah kenapa terasa begitu sakit. Tidur seranjang tanpa ada ikatan? Sungguh, tidak akan ada hal paling menyedihkan selain itu.

 **oOo**

" _Aku tidak tahu bahwa ayahmu memiliki perusahaan yang ada di Amerika," ujar Jongin sambil melahap es krimnya. Sehun yang di sampingnya hanya tersenyum tipis._

" _Itu bukan perusahaan ayahku. Itu milik keluarga Byun." Jongin mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Sehun pernah bercerita bahwa keluarga Byun sangat kaya._

" _Lalu apa yang kau lakukan di Amerika selama satu tahun terakhir ini?" tanya Jongin. Ia menatap Sehun dengan penasaran._

" _Aku belajar bersama Tuan Byun bagaimana cara menjalankan perusahaan dengan baik," jawab Sehun. Jongin lagi-lagi hanya mengangguk mengerti._

" _Kenapa harus Tuan Byun?" tanya Jongin dengan bingung. Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal._

" _Putri dari Tuan Byun yang menyuruhku. Awalnya aku menolak, namun melihat wajah memelas ayahku akhirnya aku menyetujui," balas Sehun. Setelah itu keheningan mulai tercipta._

" _Jongin..." panggil Sehun membuat langkah mereka terhenti. Pria itu menarik napasnya pelan._

" _Ya?" balas Jongin dengan kening berkerut._

" _Besok berdandanlah yang cantik, aku akan mengajakmu menemui orang tuaku." Tubuh Jongin menegang mendengar ucapan Sehun. Ia tidak tahu kenapa, tetapi ia merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak di dalam hatinya. Apa Sehun- "Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" Jongin membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. Bibirnya terasa begitu kelu hanya untuk digerakkan._

" _Jongin?" panggil Sehun sambil menyentuh pundak kecil Jongin. Gadis itu terlihat sedang melamun._

" _Berikan aku waktu tiga hari, aku akan mengatakan jawabannya untukmu," ujar Jongin dengan tergesa. Matanya bergerak gelisah._

" _Tidak, aku mau sekarang," ujar Sehun sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Jantung Jongin saat ini berpacu dengan cepat. Seseorang yang ia tunggu, seseorang yang ia cintai, menginginkan ia menjadi kekasihnya. Namun, kelas mereka berbeda dan membuat ia gelisah juga ketakutan. "Sehun.. aku mohon beri aku waktu tiga hari," Jongin menatap Sehun dengan wajah memelas._

 _Pria itu menggelengkan kepalanya membuat Jongin mengambil napasnya lalu menghelanya dengan perlahan. Ia tidak tahu keputusannya benar atau tidak. Ia lalu menatap Sehun tepat di manik mata pria tersebut. "Apa kau mencintaiku?" tanya Jongin dengan hati-hati. Jujur saja, ia takut dengan jawaban Sehun. Ia takut jawaban tersebut tidak sesuai dengan ekspektasinya_ _ **.**_

 _Keterdiaman Sehun membuat Jongin kecewa. Ia tahu betul jawaban pria tersebut. Sehun tidak mencintainya. "Baiklah, aku mau menjadi kekasihmu," jawab Jongin dengan mantap. Sehun sedikit terlonjak dari jawaban yang Jongin lontarkan._

" _Jongin-"_

" _Tak apa, aku mengerti,"_

 **oOo**

Oh Taeyeon dengan angkuh keluar dari mobil mewahnya. Di dalam mobil ada Baekhyun yang tetap terdiam di jok belakang. "Kau mau ikut atau tetap di sini?" tanya Taeyeon dengan perhatian. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Aku menunggu di sini," Taeyeon mengangguk lalu melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya dengan anggun menuju rumah kecil yang ada di hadapannya. Matanya mendelik tidak suka melihat mobil sang putra yang terparkir di halaman. Dengan kesal Taeyeon semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Setelah berada di depan pintu, wanita paruh baya itu mengetuk pintu dengan sedikit brutal.

Pintu terbuka. Jongin seketika menegang melihat ibu Sehun yang menatap rendah ke arahnya. "Di mana Oh Sehun?" tanya Taeyeon dengan dingin membuat Jongin menelan ludahnya susah payah. Tanpa menungu jawaban Jongin, Taeyeon masuk begitu saja tanpa melepas _high heels_ nya. Jongin ingin protes, namun ia tidak memiliki nyali.

"Oh Sehun!" teriak Taeyeon membahana. Wanita itu berkacak pinggang karena tak menemukan sang anak. "I-ibu, Sehun s-sedang mandi," ujar Jongin takut-takut. Ia bahkan menundukkan kepalanya tidak berani menatap langsung ke arah Oh Taeyeon. "Apa-"

"Nenek!" ucapan Taeyeon terpotong saat Haowen berlari ke arahnya dan memeluk pinggangnya dengan manja. Tubuh wanita itu tiba-tiba menegang. Sudah berapa lama ia tidak mendengar bocah yang sedang memeluknya memanggilnya dengan 'nenek'? "Kenapa nenek tidak pelnah mengunjungi Hao lagi? huhu..." tanya bocah tersebut dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Mulut Taeyon tertutup, ia tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Memang, ia begitu membenci Jongin, namun tidak dengan Haowen, wanita itu tidak pernah membencinya. Dulu saat Sehun dan Jongin hendak cerai, Taeyeon menginginkan Sehun yang merawatnya, bukan Jongin. Tapi sayang, Haowen lebih memilih hidup bersama sang ibu daripada sang ayah.

Taeyeon melupakan fakta bahwa ia pasti akan bertemu dengan Haowen jika ia ke rumah Jongin. Fyi, Haowen adalah kelemahannya. "Nenek?" pangil Haowen saat seseorang yang ia peluk tidak merespon. Jongin juga bingung harus melakukan apa. Jadi dia pergi, meninggalkan Haowen bersama dengan Taeyeon. Ia kemudian melangkahkan kakinya keluar rumah.

Taeyeon langsung menggendong Haowen begitu Jongin keluar dari rumah. "Haowen melindukan nenek?" tanya Taeyeon dan bocah itu hanya mengangguk. Wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum senang.

"Haowen ingin papa?" tanya Taeyeon lagi dan dibalas anggukkan dari Haowen membuat Senyumannya semakin lebar.

"Bagaimana kalau Haowen ikut dengan papa saja?" tanya Taeyeon, namun bocah tersebut hanya terdiam.

"Haowen mau 'kan hidup bersama papa?" tanya Taeyeon dan Haowen menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Hao mau, tapi Hao tidak mau pithah dengan mama," balas Haowen dengan jujur. Taeyeon terdiam. Dengan perlahan ia menurunkan Haowen dari gendongannya. "Tapi Hao harus pisah dengan mama kalau Hao mau hidup bersama papa,"

"Apa yang ibu katakan?!" Sehun muncul dengan handuk yang melilit pinggangnya. Ia sempat terkejut melihat sang ibu berada di rumah Jongin. "Ah... Sehun..." gumam Taeyeon.

"Jangan coba untuk memisahkan Haowen dengan Jongin. Ibu... aku akan menikah lagi dengannya," mata Taeyeon membulat mendengar ucapan Sehun yang terdengar begitu serius.

"APA?! APA IBU SALAH DENGAR? LALU BAGIMANA DENGAN BAEKHYUN?!"

"BAEKHYUN MENGANDUNG ANAK CHANYEOL! BAYI YANG DIKANDUNGNYA BUKAN ANAKKU! ASAL IBU TAHU SAJA, AKU TIDAK PERNAH MENYENTUH BAEKHYUN SEMENJAK PERNIKAHAN KAMI!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Haiii saya comeback~~! Makasih yang udah nunggu, baca, review, fav, follow huhuhu ;D See u next chapter!**

 **KJISM: Kangeun juga ;D**

 **Novisaputri09: makasih yah udah review, iya emang jongin itu keras kepala huhu**

 **Vallerya shin natha: haha ini telat 3 bulan yah :D okeee fighting!**

 **Baybay: ini da lanjuutt~~ hwaiting!**

 **Kimjngin: wae? Hahaha**

 **Bellasafir48HKHKS: ini udah lanjut yaa! Happy ending ko nantinya wkwkwkw**

 **Cikwang: ini lanjut ya, dear:***

 **Bksekaii: okaiii!**

 **Uchiha merry: waah suka banget sama saran kamu, ching^^ thankyouuu~**

 **Sheehun: wkwkw iya deh iyaa :D**

 **Jeyjong: mari bunuh Baek bareng bareng :D**

 **2463: setuju deeehh^^**

 **Hunkailover: okee,,, ganbatte!**

 **Jongie: okaiii ini lanjuuut~~**

 **Cute: okeh okeh siip^^**

 **Org: ceritanya makin ga jelas? Gausah dibaca gih. Lagian aku ga maksa kamu buat baca, dan aku bikin ff ga dibayar ko.**

 **Leon: maaf ya, aku kan penulis baru, jadi ceritanya juga belum bisa bagus. Thanks yah sarannya^^**

 **Sekaipusmeong: thankyou.. ini dah lanjuttt~**

 **Dhantieee: thanks, dear:***

 **Park RinHyun-Uchiha: pada masanya akan kebongkar koq :D**

 **Hkhs9488: thanks ya udah review:***

 **milkCoffee9488: okeee.. doa ae semoga happy end^^**

 **dyla28: okeee ini lanjutt~**

 **jamurLumutan434: okee thanks udah nunggu~~**

 **xiaohen: dipaham paham doong:D**

 **MiOS: thanks yo udah review~**

 **Nico984: harap sabar~**

 **Kentang Goreng97889495: aku juga enek sama Baek..**

 **Jongiebottom: oke ini lanjuut~**

 **KM-FARA: Maapkeun ini gabisa update kilat TT**

 **Makasih semuanyaaa~~~**


End file.
